Bravery Within Fear
by queenelsa121
Summary: Ariana Matthews, daughter of Jeanine Matthews, never lived the best life in Erudite. Always wanting a way out of her boring life she takes her chance when she chooses Dauntless in the choosing ceremony. But when she settles into her new home she faces new dangers and new secrets about her not so perfect world. Warning: Some parts will contain some mature scenes
1. So Far, So Good

Let's talk about the names I've been called; knowitall, nose, nerd, smartie, and freak. The typical name calling game. Mostly from Dauntless and Candor. I belong in a world where we divided each other into groups or factions as they're called. There's Amity, Abnegation, Candor, Dauntless, and Erudite. I live in Erudite. The people of Erudite believe that science and knowledge can unlock the mystery of our very existence. Don't get so bored now I'm not like any of those high and snobbish Erudite people. Just because I'm the daughter of Jeanine Matthews doesn't mean I have to act like them and picture me. You might think I'm one of the popular kids in my faction or maybe throughout all of Chicago. Wrong. I barely have any friends. Kids are too afraid of me to even befriend me. They think just because I'm Jeanine's daughter they think I act like her.

But every time I try to make friends it ends up in disaster. All I just want are a couple more friends that'll see the true me not the me they hear from rumors. When you have Jeanine for a mom your life takes a turn for the worst. She's not fun, loving, or kind. My mom is strict, authoritative, and overprotective because here is how things run in my house.

1\. Always sit and stand up straight

2\. Never mumble

3\. Always wear my white gloves and keep my hair tied up

4\. Wear my glasses (and I really don't need them. My eyesight is perfect but my mom makes me wear them because they make me look more smarter and more professional. I look more like a knowitall. She's just making me a big target for the bullies)

5\. Never ever talk to anyone in Abnegation

And if any of these rules are broken then things can get ugly. I'm not going into detail about that... yet. So you can say my life is going so far so good.


	2. Interesting Part 1

I had a dream about my mother's death. It happened so unexpectedly. I come back from school and she was on the ground. Blood and broken glass were everywhere. I dropped to the ground as I helplessly crawled to her trying to wake her up. Tears were blurring my vision and all I could make out was the clouded memories of the good times I had with her. Just when I was about to go more deeper into this dream the curtains were drawn open to reveal the bright sun. "Wake up you have aptitude testing today." This might be weird considering that I told you that I was the daughter of Jeanine Matthews. I'm related to her but she's not my mom.

My mom was the leader of Erudite. My mom was Theresa Davis and when news went around of my her death I was immediately put into custody of Jeanine Matthews since she was the only living family member I had left. She adopted me or she was kind of forced to adopt me considering the fact that I was under sixteen and haven't chosen yet so being factionless was not an option for me. So I'm no longer her niece I'm her daughter now. My mother was Jeanine's little sister they never got along on the best of terms but they did tolerate each other. They were both born into Erudite and when the time came for one of them to be chosen leader of Erudite it was given to my mom.

When I said that people in Erudite were snobbish I didn't mean all of them. Not all of us are rude and invasive. My mom was the one who wanted to use knowledge to better our society. She wanted to rebuild our city to what it once was in its glory days. She created new and productive ways to cure us of diseases. She even made a peace treaty with Abnegation. She teamed up with them so they can help the Factionless. Those were the good old days until it ended when she died. Now Jeanine is the leader and she basically broke down everything that my mom worked so hard to create. Jeanine doesn't even trust or like Abnegation she thinks they're hiding information from the rest of society.

I got out of my bed and went over to my notepad to make another tally mark. I've been counting down the times I had the dream of my parents death. I looked at the picture I had on the counter of them and me as a little girl. " Morning mom it's time. Wish me luck." I put on the usual outfit. A white button down shirt, a blue pencil skirt, a blue blazer, and black heels. As I was done putting up my bun and my glasses I walked almost forgetting the most important thing I need.

My mother's necklace. She always wore a necklace of a star. She always called me her little wishing star. When I turned thirteen she gave it to me so that when I'm older she'll need some way to find her way back to me and that as long as I wear it she will always be with me.

I was spreading the grape jelly slowly on my toast and ate my breakfast quietly like all other days and meals. I really don't connect and talk with my mom. I mean my aunt. I know she adopted me as her daughter but it's still weird. I've always looked at her as my aunt so I called her my aunt doesn't seem to bother her when I still call her that.

"Are you nervous?" she asked. "No why would I be I'm sure I'll get Erudite and choose Erudite during my ceremony." This is why I dread this day. I'm gonna get Erudite as a result and will be forced to choose Erudite which means I'll be stuck here in my boring, slow life and to be honest I don't want to be Erudite leader. I'm sure I'll do bad job at it. Even my mom said that when the time came and I choose a different faction she'll love me no matter what. I don't think that applies to Jeanine.

"Ariana when I was your age." Oh no here we go again the story about how she chose Erudite and how it was the greatest decision of her life. "Me choosing Erudite was a choice not forced upon my parents but upon me because if I didn't then how would the factions be in line." she said. "First off your mom didn't choose you to be the leader in the first place she chose my mom and my mom did a great job running Erudite and then when you came you just broke everything that she once built. Look at the relationship we have with Abnegation. We're writing horrible articles about them and blaming them for the problems in our society. It's not right and not fair."

"Sometimes we have to make some sacrifices and those sacrifices are necessary. Your mother may have improved Erudite slightly but it is me that is thinking of the good of the factions."

"Faction. Remember you're only in charge of Erudite. It's Abnegation that runs the city and I like it that way." I said finishing my toast and taking a sip of my tea. "I'm leaving. Will's probably waiting for me." I said walking off. Remember when I said about me having barely any friends. I have one friend and that's Will. He's my only friend. The only one that's not scared of me just because of Jeanine.

"Hey Aria did you see this article that our faction published?" he said. I took the article from him and quickly read through it. "Now they're blaming Abnegation for stealing food. This is unbelievable! This is going too far! I can't believe Jeanine is letting our faction publish these articles." I said in frustration crumpling the article up. "She's still doing nothing about it? I thought she said she take care of it?"

"You know my aunt. I swear if my mom was still in charge she would never let this happen. She would never create this rivalry between us and Abnegation." Will and I took my private car to school. Since I'm Jeanine niece/daughter I get special treatment. Well I always have since the day I was born. "You nervous for your test?" asked Will. "Why is everyone asking me that?"

"Sorry didn't know it was a touchy subject. I'm gonna guess you really don't care." he said. "You're right I don't because it's just gonna give me Erudite and I'm gonna have to choose Erudite and guess what I'm gonna take over for Jeanine and she expects me to do things her way. If my mom was still here she wouldn't care if I stayed or left. She would want what makes me really happy. I miss her now."

"Yeah I agree. It's been rough ever since Jeanine took over. We all miss Theresa. Everything was better with her around. Your mom had something. She had an eye to see the good in people and in the world and I think you do too which means you don't have to choose Erudite. You can always choose a different faction. I mean c'mon you're miserable after her death she wouldn't want you to be so sad. She would want you to be happy and live by your own choices not Jeanine's and not anyone else's. Let loose have some fun in your life."

"I wish but it can't happen. I'm supposed to pick Erudite because traditions." I said. "Yeah well sometimes traditions must be broken like with your mom. Jeanine was the oldest and next in line but your grandmother chose Theresa because I guess she could see the light and good in her. There's gonna be a time when you'll stop worrying about Jeanine." Will sounds like mom now. I really need my mom at this time. I love my dad too but my mom and I had a connection. It's like we shared the same light and the same dream. We were one and the same. As soon as we got out of the car when we made it to school I made sure to tell the driver I'll be taking the bus home. I always want to take a long time going home so I can be alone for some time.

When I entered the school I bumped into Lara (who's a Dauntless born) and her two little cronies (Chloe and Lizzie). "Watch it knowitall." she said. I'll go into detail about Lara. She's nothing but mean, rude, brutal Dauntless bitch. She even punched me in the face when I accidentally spilled my lunch on her. It wasn't my fault there was a spill on the floor and I must've walked through it and slipped and fell. I said I was sorry but she didn't take that as an apology. She took punching me in the face as an apology. I had to tell my mom I banged my face to the wall by accident thank goodness she fell for that.

Her sister is in Dauntless leadership this is why she acts like a brat. My mom and aunt may have been in leadership but at least I don't act like a total brat. Our classes were cut in half today for our aptitude testing. Thank goodness because I don't want to deal with Lara in Faction History. She sits right behind me and she pulls on my hair a lot. I always sit with Will but since he's testing I was alone. I saw some Erudite girls and I wanted to try to make more friends or at least make a good impression to myself. I walked over to their table and introduced myself very nicely and asked them how they are doing. They just looked at me as if I was factionless and started shaking with fear. I went back to my table and waited until they called my name.

When they called my name Will came back out and patted me on the back wishing me good luck. Well here we go.


	3. Interesting Part 2

I walked into the room where a Dauntless woman waited for me. "My name is Tori and I'll be administering your test." she said as she led me to the chair. I felt her lightly push me in all the way back until my head hit the top of the chair. She started sticking electrodes to my head. "It doesn't sting you'll be fine." I guess she could read minds because I was wondering if these thing will shock me. When she got me all wired up and hooked to the computer she gave me a tiny cup filled with a clear liquid. "Drink this." she said. "All of it?" She nodded her head yes. I closed my eyes and started drinking it down.

When I reopened my eyes I was back in the cafeteria but it was empty. The only thing standing was a table with two baskets. I walked over to the table and saw that one basket had cheese and one had a knife. "Choose." I jumped up and looked around to find where the voice came from. "Who are you? And why do you sound like Jeanine?" I said. "Choose!" I jumped up again and I quickly grabbed the knife. "Okay I chose now what do you want me to do?" I looked behind me and saw that there was a growling dog. This dog was ready to attack. I was thinking of using my knife but I can't kill or hurt anyone or anything. This may not be real but I can't kill a living creature. Humans and animals.

I took a deep breath and and slowly started to drop my knife and I kicked it to the other side of the room. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." I slowly walked towards the dog and tried to pet it. Each time it growled I pulled my hand back fearing that it would bite me. "Easy, easy boy or girl. I won't hurt you." I decided to try again crouching this time and this time I succeeded. The dog turned friendly and went towards me to cuddle. "Aww! I didn't believe for one second that you were a mean dog. You're so cute and friendly." The dog started to lick my face. "And you're so slobbery."

"Puppy!" I looked over my left shoulder and saw a little girl. Then I heard the dog growling again and immediately the dog started running to the girl. With no weapon I decided to thrust myself and hold the dog down as hard as I can. I opened my eyes again and I was placed into a different setting. I looked around and saw that I was in a bus. I sat next to a guy reading a newspaper while I wiped the cold sweat off my face. I felt him tap my shoulder and he asked me if I knew the man in the newspaper. The headline read: "Brutal Murdered Finally Apprehended."

"I'm sorry but I don't know him." That's the honest truth I really didn't know him. "You're lying! You're lying! I can see it in your eyes!" he yelled. "You're crazy. I don't know where you're getting this from but I want you to leave me alone." I said scooching away from him. "You could save me! You could save me!" he said grabbing my arm. "Get off! I said pulling my arm away from him. I jumped up from my seat and when I ran to the door I was flooded in bright light and I woke up from my test. That was the end. I rubbed my entire face taking off my glasses and throwing them on the floor.

"That was interesting. I'll be right back." she said. When I hear interesting that means something weird came up on my test. This really should be interesting. When Tori came back she pulled me off the chair. I immediately grabbed my glasses from the floor and she rushed me to the far back corner. "You're going to tell your mother I had to send you home because the serum made you sick."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Theresa Davis is my mother. Jeanine is just my aunt. She adopted me though so technically that makes me her daughter." I said. "Whatever. You must never share your results especially to your mother."

"Wait what was my results?"

"Erudite, Amity, Abnegation, Candor, and Dauntless. Your results were inconclusive. You're Divergent." I was shocked. I knew about Divergents but I never really believed them because my mom said we have nothing to fear from them they're just unique that they have attributes from more than one faction so I just ignored the topic. "You must never tell your mother about this. Jeanine and Erudite is actively hunting them down this is why you must never tell her or anyone. But you… you seem to have a really rare form of Divergence. It was only seen one time and unfortunately I don't know the person who had the same results as you. Normally when someone gets a Divergent result it shows only three factions. But you… yours show all the factions. This means they can't control you at all. No matter how hard they try. You have a special gift. Keep it. I'll delete your results and put in Erudite for your safety."

This is bad. That was the only thing I was thinking inside my head. My mom thought Divergents weren't a threat. She really never cared for them. She thought they were special and unique. But Jeanine thinks they're a threat. I don't know what to do anymore. Now when the choosing ceremony comes I can't choose Erudite. I'll just be sending myself to my own death. Just when I thought my life would get more boring it got adventurous in a dangerous way because now I harbor a dark secret that must always be kept. This day just got more interesting. I'm special. I can't be controlled. Is that a good thing or bad thing?


	4. Without You

"How did the test go?"

"They sent me home because I got sick." I said eating a green bean. "Did you finish your test at least?" she asked. "Yeah. I got Erudite." I said. I was just focusing on eating. I was scared. I was sitting next to the woman who's going to kill me if she finds out I'm Divergent. "It's gonna be a new step for you. Take over my place as Erudite leader. You have a lot to learn. You'll have a lot to face especially against Abnegation and the Divergents. They're hidden but I have a feeling Abnegation is harboring them." I dropped my fork and knife roughly on my plate.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "I already told you. This is not the life chosen for me. This is the life being forced on me. My mom told me to take the path that I want to take and this isn't it. My calling isn't being Erudite leader. I'm being called to do something even bigger than I've ever dreamed or planned and you don't even care. All you care about is being a liar and a murderer."

"Ariana Matthews I don't know where this attitude is coming from but I will not tolerate it in this household." she said. "That's another thing I'm not your daughter I'm your niece. You might have adopted me and that might have made me your daughter technically but I'm still Theresa Davis's daughter. You making up lies about Abnegation because you're not running the city council is just childish. I liked it better when my mom was Erudite leader. I just can't believe you're running our faction."

That really silenced Jeanine. I never seen her shocked and so silent after telling her off. But I don't regret it there are things I've said to her in the past that I don't regret why should I start now? "I'm done. I'm going to my room." After slamming the door I went in my bathroom which is conveniently placed in my room and turned the shower on. I let the shower water run while I got a towel and screamed in it. The sound of running water always calmed me down.

I went back in my room to grab the picture of my mother and I and went back in the bathroom. "What am I going to do? How am I supposed to survive without you guiding me?I really need your advice and your love right now. Everything's hard now that you're gone" I took off my necklace and looked at the star.

 _"My little wishing star you shine brighter than any other star out there in the sky. Just know when you feel lost look for the brightest star and that will be me. I will always be here for you. No matter what. Just remember… always listen to your heart."_

 _"You can always choose a different faction. I mean c'mon you're miserable after her death she wouldn't want you to be so sad. She would want you to be happy and live by your own choices not Jeanine's and not anyone else's. Let loose have some fun in your life."_

That night when I went to sleep cuddling with the picture. I went through all the thing Will and my mom told me about following my own heart. But the one thing that stood out was this:

 _"There's gonna be a time when you'll stop worrying about Jeanine."_

That one sentence kept replaying over and over. There will be a time that I will stop worrying about Jeanine. I know what must be done and trust me this decision is going to be my best one yet. This one is going to set me free. The time to stop worrying is now well technically tomorrow during the ceremony.


	5. Choosing Freedom

"Good morning Ariana." I woke to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. My mom would make these for me on special occasions or if I need a little cheering up. "Chocolate chip pancakes my favorite." I exclaimed. "I thought you might have been stressed out by your test yesterday I wanted to do something to make it up to you and your mother always made these for special moments like these." Wow Jeanine being nice and motherly for once. This might just be a good day after all I almost feel guilty for wanting to leave her but it's for the best. If I don't make the right choice then I'm just gonna be stuck here forever.

After breakfast we were driven to the Choosing Ceremony. The rules were stay close to Jeanine at all times and sit in a seat where she can see me at all times. I was thinking "creep." I sat next to a bunch of Erudite kids, stretching my neck further I wanted to get a glimpse of all the other kids choosing today. The ceremony started when Marcus (Abnegation leader) came up on stage and gave us a speech on how the factions were made and how us sixteen years old will decide our future then it was a speech from Jeanine and after that it was time to choose. The moment was here when they started calling all transfers down to choose.

It took so long to call my name I thought I was gonna be here forever. But what really peaked my interest were the children of Andrew and Natalie Prior not picking Abnegation. That's unusual normally children of faction leadership would pick their home faction but it's not rare and in my case that's gonna be me also. Caleb picked Erudite and Beatrice picked Dauntless. I don't see why Caleb would want to go to Erudite it's so boring but it's his decision.

"Ariana Matthews." I wish Jeanine would let me stick with my original last name but it is what it is. I got up from my seat and walked to the bowls. I took one of my gloves off and slid the knife across my palm. A stinging sensation hit so quickly and I saw the blood oozing out. I gripped my palm tightly holding the blood inside. If I choose Erudite then I'll become Erudite leader and I could make a difference. I could restore what my mom built. I could rebuild the past relationship Erudite had with Abnegation but at the same time if I do stay then I'll be stuck shackled to rules and traditions.

 _"Just remember always listen to your heart."_

What my mom said was right I have to listen to my heart and my heart is telling me that I am not Jeanine and I am not cut out for Erudite and I know where I want to go. I squeezed my hand and I heard my blood sizzle on the burning coals. Dauntless. The Dauntless started cheering for me. My freedom has finally come. I can now choose what I want to do at this point. The road ahead of me is empty and open for the taking.


	6. Aria

When the ceremony was over I didn't dare look back. I didn't want to see Jeanine's face after what I chose. I didn't want the image in my head anyway. It's a good thing I wore a white shirt with a blazer and pants and shoes I can actually run in because when we were outside Dauntless sprung into action.

I threw my glasses and white gloves on the ground not caring that they were getting trampled on. I was free and I loved it. I immediately let my hair down and I could feel the wind blowing my long hair. We stopped at a location where a train was heading our way. This was a crazy day! I jumped onto a moving train! It's dangerous and crazy but I love it! Of course I had help getting onto the train. Beatrice Prior stuck herself out of the door and reached for my hand. "Grab my hand!"

When I finally got a hold of her hand she pulled me in and we fell on each other along with another girl. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Okay? I'm not sure if that's the right word to describe how I'm feeling. I'm feeling great!"

"I can see you didn't like being Erudite. I'm Beatrice." she said. "Ariana." I smiled shaking her hand. "And I'm Christina!" I realized that I was on another person and I quickly got off to help her up. "I'm so sorry. I guess I got too excited." I said. "Don't worry this whole faction is crazy but I love it." I'm happy to see that someone else shares the same opinion as I do. This is so cool! I made two new friends! I'm on a roll!

"What are you doing here?" asked Will. Will was surprised to see me here and I was too. "You know I listened to what you and my mom said and decided that it was time to start living my own life."

"Now that's the Ariana I know and love." Our reunion was short lived when we had to jump off the train and onto another building. "Let's do it together Will. On three. One. Two. Three." When I jumped off I never felt so much exhilaration in my life. I didn't like the part where I rolled and fell onto the gravel. Some parts of my clothes were ripped up and I got a few scrapes and bruises. "Well look what we have here girls our little knowitall decided to be brave." Oh no, I know that voice. I turned around and saw Lara and her cronies. Of course they would choose Dauntless. "I'm not a knowitall anymore. I'm Dauntless."

"Not yet. You still got initiation. I can't wait to see you fail or die. Either way you're not gonna last one week here because this is my home and you are gonna play by my rules." Oh we'll see about that.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I'm one of the leaders of your new faction! Several below is the member's entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here."

"We just jumped. They expect us to jump again." whispered Christina. I want to make it in but I am too scared of what's down below. There could be water or sharp rocks or something dangerous. Beatrice was the first to go and I was thinking "You go girl!" Lara snuck me in a sneaky smile. I didn't want to know what she was thinking. After Beatrice jumped off I volunteered to go next.

I climbed onto the ledge and before I could even get a moment's notice. I felt someone push me off and I was falling. I bet it was Lara who pushed me off. Seems like a Lara thing to do. This is so unfair I never got a chance to jump myself. But at least it was quick. I can't believe I also screamed too! I didn't want to scream because that would make a bad impression on me. That would make me look like I'm easy to scare and manipulate.

I landed on a net. Thank goodness it was a large net. I bounced on the net for some time before it calmed down. I felt someone tug the net and I slid over to a dude. "Were you pushed?"

"Yes I was pushed. Very, very unfairly." He just gave me a smirk and and set me on the ground. I was so happy to get on the ground. "What's your name?" he asked. I was thinking of saying my name but this is a new place which means new life. I have to leave Ariana in the past. I have to be what I want to be.

"Aria."

This is the moment I felt like I was truly born.

"Second Jumper! Aria! Welcome to Dauntless." I will always treasure this moment and those words.


	7. Welcome to Dauntless

He was our instructor. His name is Four. Pretty odd name if you ask me. Christina even thinks so too. The girl wouldn't keep her mouth shut during the whole tour but you can't blame her she was born in Candor and people in Candor are known to have big mouths and big thoughts.

Four gave us the whole tour of the place and when we got to the Pit this is where Four had enough. "We're about to go into the Pit, which you will learn to love someday." I looked down and saw that the Pit was a big hangout marketplace area. There were places to buy food, clothing, or any other necessity that we may need. There were people hanging out and playing games and the stone structures around the place gave it a unique feel.

"The Pit? Clever name."

"What's your name?" Four asks quietly. "Christina." she says nicely. I snuck over to where she was knowing what I was gonna do. "Well Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths , I would have joined their faction and the first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

Before Christina had a thought or nerve to speak out more I covered her mouth. "She's got it. I am so sorry about my friend. I assure you she will behave in the future." Four walked over to me and I still had my hand on her mouth. Four got so close to me and I dragged Christina closer to me as if she was my daughter. "You think so? Then I leave you in charge with her. She's your responsibility." His quiet voice sends tingles down my spine. "Yes sir."

"Ow!" Christina bit my palm.

"You didn't have to bite me have your parents taught you not to bite your friends?"

"Nope best lesson my parents haven't taught me and what a jerk."

"He might be a jerk but he does have a mysterious shadow to him and he is our teacher. He will be giving us the tools we need to survive here."

"I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at." Beatrice was right about that. Next he led us to the Chasm where it was nothing but a cliff and a bridge connecting one side to the other. Down below is a raging river. One part of the river the water crashes with the sharp rocks. "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy! A daredevil jump jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned." Four shouted.

"This is incredible!" shouted Christina. Would not want to die that way but I can imagine Lara pushing me off this thing. I might want to be on her good side for a while or not on any side. Look I'm gonna be here for my whole life I at least need to get used to Lara and learn to tolerate her. After showing us around it was time for dinner. Finally a first meal with real friends and you never know these people might just be my family.

"So you listened to my advice after all?" said Will giving me a smirk. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I was wrong to freak out. But my mom would've wanted this for me. She would've done anything to make me happy." I said taking a bit out of my hamburger. "She would've been proud of you."

"Wait are you talking about Jeanine?" asked Christina. I guess she doesn't read the news a lot. "No Jeanine's not my mom before you freak out Jeanine is my aunt she adopted me. My mom is Theresa Davis."

"I heard of her. My mom and dad always told me and my brother the good things she's done for Abnegation and for the rest of the city." said Beatrice. "Those were the good old days and I miss those days. I just wish we didn't have to hate each other. My mom l had the ability or like power to show everyone that we weren't so different. That we didn't need to hate each other. Even she thought the Divergents were people."

"I'm so sorry. She was a good woman and Chicago would've been better with her." she said. "Thank you so much Beatrice that means a lot to me." I said. "It's just Tris now."

"Tris I like that."

"Not as much as I like yours. Aria is a really beautiful name for a girl like you. I'm wondering is that her necklace you're wearing."

"Yeah she gave it to me when I turned thirteen."

"It's so beautiful I really like it. It compliments your eyes and by the way how in the world did you get beautiful, bright blue eyes." asked Christina. "I don't know. I guess they were the first gift I got when I was born. I like to think of it as my mom giving them to me because she had the same bright, blue eyes as me."

"Now that is nice of her. I wish my mom was caring like that." she said. "There's more. My mom always called me her little wishing star. It's embarrassing I know."

"No it's actually cute and she's right you do look like a star. A wishing star."

I thought to myself. I got this. This is my new home now. I love the people well some of them and I feel more at home here than back at Erudite. I have Tris, Christina, and Will and they're like so awesome! I thought to myself I'm gonna like it here what could possibly go wrong but I was wrong. So very, very wrong.

After dinner Eric (one of our leaders) introduced himself and started going over the new rules. I know Eric. I always see him in my home always planning with Jeanine and sometimes with my mom. But most of the time I see him he's with Jeanine planning some unknown plans. And I'll also admit Jeanine had Eric come in to "help" me out. I'll go into that more later.

He told us that at the end of each stage of training all of the initiates will be ranked and if we're ranked low will be leaving and be factionless. I have to be careful and calm because back at Erudite Dauntless leadership will meet with Jeanine to talk about hunting Divergents. Some of their methods were making new rules for each faction and I guess the new ranking rule here is one of them.

"Now you chose us. Now we get to choose you." Welcome to Dauntless indeed.


	8. How We First Met

We started out our first day of training with shooting guns and for a beginner I did good. I guess it was just beginner's luck. I wish I can say the same for Tris. "Will give Tris some advice. We're gonna be here for a long long time and I think we should make more friends. Well I mean I already started on making more friends but I feel like you should do the same." Will was doubting it but I used my greatest weapon against him. The puppy dog eyes. It always works on him all the time.

"I've known you for all my life and I'm still not immune to that."

"You know you love it." I teased. And let me tell you telling Will to give Tris some advice didn't go as well as I thought it would because statistically speaking she would've already hit the target at least once by now even if it was an accident. But it kind of worked Tris did hit the edge of the target. It's not the center but at least it's on the target.

When we break for lunch Christina was trying to get Al to remember her. "So how was your life? I bet you were living the good life back in Erudite."

"Yes and no. Back when my mom was alive I lived the good life. I could do almost everything I wanted to do. Well not everything but I could be who I wanted to be. My mom never pushed my limits or did anything that made me feel uncomfortable. But then everything went downhill when Jeanine took over." Will joined us later on. "Can I sit here?" he asked tapping the table.

"What you don't want to hang out with your Erudite buddies?" I think Christina was talking about Edward and Myra the only love birds out of all of the initiates. "They aren't my buddies. Just because we were in the same faction doesn't mean we get along. Plus, Edward and Myra are dating and I would rather not be the third wheel."

He's got a point. I've known Edward and Myra for a long time. I may have not been their friends but I rather not be the third wheel. Like what if something happens between those two and they try to get me to take sides. I'm not really good in taking sides. I've always been neutral when it comes to these things.

"Do they have to be so public?" sneered Tris. Her Abnegation is showing. All Edward and Myra did was kiss it's not like they're stripping naked. But we just got here it's gonna take a long, long time to make this our only true home. To cut off connections from our old factions. "So how did you and loverboy get together?" asked Christina. "Uh... What?"

"I'm talking about you and Will. How did you guys meet?"

"Oh no we're not dating. We're just friends." I said as Will and I looked at each other and lightly laughed. "It all started when she threw a crumpled article at me." said Will.

 _It might have been two weeks since my mom died. Jeanine took hold of Erudite leadership. Disbanded all of my mom's rules and replaced them with her own. Everything she worked for. Everything she dreamed for. All gone. I was once loved and now I'm feared. My former friends wouldn't look at me anymore._

 _I was walking down the hallways of school where I saw Lara and her cronies waiting by my locker. "Look it's Ariana girls say hello to her." They all said hello to me in unison. I know what they're here to do. I couldn't handle it anymore. I just burst into tears. "Aww! Our little baby is crying. I bet it's because her mom beat her. Good thing that menace is gone it would've been better if she took Ariana with her."_

 _They left laughing at me. When I looked at my locker I saw that they taped the article about my mom's death and written on it in red ink it said:_

 _Disappear with your mom_

 _I was so mad. I couldn't take it anymore. I ripped the article off my locker and crumpled it up throwing it as far as I could hoping it would hit Lara or one of her cronies._

 _"Hey!" I hit someone but I didn't hit Lara like I hoped to. "Watch it." he said as he walked up to me. "Sorry." I sniffed wiping away my tears. Will smoothened the article and he looked at me with sympathetic eyes when he saw what it was about. "It's wrong how they treat you like that. It's wrong how they disrespect Theresa. She was a good woman. A good leader I don't think Jeanine will ever be a good leader like Theresa was."_

 _"Theresa always did look for the good in people. It's a shame that she had to go. Her death was not needed. Anyway I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll be leaving now." I continued to wipe away my tears. "_

 _"Hey I'm not done with you. I know who you are. You're Ariana Davis. You're her daughter. I should've known not to yell at you. I'm sorry for your loss. Chicago would be better with your mother still alive."_

 _"No it's not your fault. It's all mine. I should've controlled myself. If at least I should be sorry too... And your name is?"_

 _"Will. It's nice to meet you. Hey if you're not busy after school want to hang out. Talk more later on. It might take your mind off the sadness."_

 _"I'll have to see what Jeanine has to say but what she doesn't know won't kill her." I said sneaking in a smirk. "You are so sneaky and interesting. I'm gonna like you." And that was how Will and I first met. By luck, hope, and an article._

"Wow that is an interesting way to meet friends. I'm sorry about your mother. I may not have known her but from what I heard from Erudite, Abnegation, and Candor kids. She did a lot of good things. Chicago would've been better if she was still alive."

"That's what I said when I first met her!"

"No way!" I'm no mind reader or fortune teller but I can see that there's a connection between these two so in short I can feel the love brewing between these two. "And yeah about the whole making friends thing. I was never the best as making friends everyone was too scared of me to even be my friend. When Jeanine took over all the friends I had before started to disappear it was like they were scared of me because of Jeanine. Almost like she scared them all away. In truth you guys are the only friends I have and that's really special."

"I see well it seems like I'll have to do this." Christina stood up and tapped the table three times. "I hereby state that we form our main group. We stay as friends forever and we'll help each other out when times get hard." I was happy that I was making friends but I was embarrassed. Christina had everyone looking at us. Is that what friends do? Embarrass each other? Because if it then I like it. It's been a long time since me and my friends when I had them joked around and embarrassed each other in public.


	9. Christina the Designer

After lunch Four taught us some fight techniques. "As I said this morning. Next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges-which you will need, if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless." So much for the pact we made but we know we don't hate each other so at least we could go easy on each other. I hope. Look I've been friendless for a long time I'm not ready to start losing friends or create a rift between us. "We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other. So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt."

Well at least today was learning techniques at a punching bag. Four monitors us as we each practice. "You have a good technique. But I suggest keeping your other hand by the side of your face." he said as he moved my other hand to the left side of my face. "You'll need some protection. At least you need to protect one part of your body. Your face is most preferred and I see you have power so I suggest you use your feet as well. Push off with your back foot and set off foot. Make that step quick and small. That will give you more power. Especially when you have to use your elbow it'll give you momentum. Keep working at it you're doing great."

I'm starting off good! Four just gave me a compliment. Christina and Will looked at me from both of my sides. "You have got to teach me your ways. How did you make Four like you?" she said. "I don't know I guess it just takes time and patience and self control of your mouth."

"You're gonna need self control for your mouth before I jam fist in there." We both laughed at her fake threat. I looked around and saw Four spent some on Tris well a bit more time than he did with me. He even touched her waist. Ooh! I'm joking besides I don't think Four can find enough time in his busy schedule to date someone. I was going at it with my punching bag. Even when training was over I was still going at it.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Punch the bag like that again and you'll break it." said Will. "Sorry I just kept imagining the bag as Jeanine."

"Remind me to never ever be on your bad side."

"How about let's hope we don't have to fight each other tomorrow or any other day. I would really hate for us to come to blows."

"Even if we do I'll go easy on you."

"Don't go easy on me. You don't know if I'll go easy on you." We all laughed and conversed the whole entire day but the only thing I was excited for was taking a shower I feel dirty after two whole days of running and physical exercise. Since the showers and bathrooms were open to view I made Will my bodyguard while I showered. Well he was my bodyguard and my towel and clothes holder for the whole time.

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost done." I said rubbing the soap everywhere. "That was the fourth time you said that. Hurry it up in there." he complained. "Oh boo hoo wait a little bit longer." I snapped. After making sure all the soap was rinsed from my body I grabbed my towel and wrapped myself in. "It's about time my back was starting to get wet."

I put my training clothes back on and this is where Christina almost got a heart attack on both me and Tris. "What is wrong with my clothes? I'm not wearing gray anymore."

"Yeah and I'm not wearing blue anymore although I really like that color." I said. "They are ugly and gigantic. Will you just let me help you? If you don't like what I put you in you never have to wear it again, promise."

"Well I have been meaning to get some new clothes and a new look. Okay Christina I state that from here on out you're our designer of our friendship." She was jumping up and down acting all giddy. We head over to the pit and it was outfit after outfit after outfit. She wanted to decide what was cool and what was not. My search for the perfect outfit was finally complete when I came out with a short black transparent like crop top, a black leather jacket, and black leggings.

"Oh my god! You look amazing! But it needs something more. I know." She untied my braid and and spread my wavy hair out. She put some on the front and some on the back and then she put a black beanie on me. "You also need some makeup and maybe some nail polish while you're at it."

"You're the designer. You work your magic." Christina acted more giddy than last time. "I already love you like really none of my friends or my sister never let me do this." She wouldn't let me look until she was finished because apparently it would ruin the magic. I never knew designers would be like this until now. After a couple minutes or maybe even an hour I was finally finished.

"All done!" I looked in the mirror and I saw a different girl. I had red lipstick and glittery eye shadow on. Mascara made my eyelashes look more full and gave it more accent. Some foundation was applied to give my skin the more brighter and fair look. My nails were painted a shiny and sleek black. I couldn't stop looking at the mirror. I couldn't believe that was me.

"Instead of just using one eyeshadow color I decided to use two. The gold and black work well with each other and your lips bring out the black of your whole outfit. And I wanted to put more emphasis on your face because your eyes work well with this outfit actually any what do you think do you like it?"

"I don't think like is the right word." Christina's face went down. "I absolutely love it! I admire it so much! Christina you're amazing!" I said hugging her. "What can I say I have a hidden talent. Not only was I born to tell the truth I was also born with an amazing fashion sense and a need to design."

"Tris look! Do you love it?"

"Wow! You look beautiful! Christina you really outdone yourself!" said Tris. "Now hold on you're not off the hook yet. You need a new look too." Her process went a little bit more quicker. It was easy for Christina to pick out a dress that really put emphasis on her body more. Almost giving her that hourglass figure. I love it since she's normally wearing baggy clothing and Abnegation dress code. All of our new outfits were complete but still there was something missing. I didn't feel at home in Dauntless yet. There was something I wanted to do the moment I first came here. Get tattoos. I've always wanted one. Every time I see a Dauntless roam the school hallways with a tattoo I get jealous. But today this is where I finally get one.

This is where I finish my transformation


	10. Transformation Complete

As soon as our makeovers were over we headed off to the tattoo place. I wandered around searching for a cool design. I wanted something to define me. Something to let people know who I am and at the same time where I came from. I still want to stay connected to the past a bit. "If you need any help I'm always here." I knew that voice. I turned around and saw Tori. My test administer. "What are you doing here?" I asked surprised. "I work here as a tattoo artist when the time comes I volunteer to administer the test. So you see anything you like?"

"All the designs are cool but there's nothing that says me if you know what I mean." I said. "I know what you mean. Come with me. We can come up with a design you'll love. I normally don't this but on some occasions I make new designs with my clients if they don't like what they see out here on display."

"Now what are you looking to get?" she asked as we sat down in her space. "I'm looking to get something to symbolize my freedom. I'm Theresa Davis's daughter and I used to be able to be free and be who I want to be but after her death Jeanine took me in and strapped me down. Kept me on tabs. She treated me like I was a caged bird." Tori was writing down everything I said. "Anything else?"

"Yeah when I first came to Dauntless I felt like I was free. Finally free. The feel of adventure and and the rush of thrill blowing past me felt all so amazing. It was like I was reborn for the very first time." She wrote some more things down and typed everything down in the computer. "I think I captured your image. Is this what you want?" She turned the screen towards me and I see a just what I wanted. "That's beautiful! It looks like a firebird."

"You can call it a firebird. It's called a phoenix. The phoenix symbolizes healing, rebirth, fire, passion. long-life, good luck. From hearing what you have to say you remind me a lot like a phoenix. Rising from the dead of the ashes as a magnificent firebird. You have a fiery passion and burning determination to be who you are. No pun intended on the fire jokes. So what do you think? Do you want it?"

"Yeah! I would so love to have that on the top center of my back."

"Well let's get to it." she smiled. As soon as she got me set up in the chair I was ready. I laid face down with my back bare on the chair. I felt the stinging pain of the needle penetrate my skin. It felt like the needle was burning away the pain of the past. It only took me an hour and couple minutes for her to finish up. But when she was done I finally got to see the magnificent phoenix. I went over to the mirror and turned around to see that flaring bird on my back.

"If it's not too much to ask. Do you by any chance dye hair?" I know she only does tattoos but you never know there may be some people in here that can dye hair or do piercings. Tori gave me a smile. "What color?" she asked. "A bright sky blue. On this strip of hair." I said holding out one of my front hairs that was more closer to the side of my face. She brought out her hair dyes and she painting the strip of my hair sky blue. Blue has been my favorite color not because it's my old faction's main color but it's the color of the sky and water. It symbolizes trust, loyalty, confidence.

"There now you look Dauntless. I wish you luck making it to initiation. I would love to see you to as a full fledged Dauntless but..." She looked around making sure no one was around to hear. "Be careful Dauntless and Erudite are the main factions hunting down Divergents. The initiation process is one of the ways to track them down."

"Is that why there are a bunch of new rules?" I asked. "Yes they say it's to make us stronger but I think it's just to rat some of the Divergents out. You must be very very careful."

"I will. Thank you Tori." I never thought I would find a friend in Tori. Wow now I have Christina, Will, Tris, Al, and Tori. I have five friends total. I really am on a role! I came out to greet my friends on my new look. They all freaked out over the tattoo and the new hair. I do say I have outdone myself. You know I'm starting to like having friends it's been so long being around a group of friends that I almost forgot how it feels like.

"Aww! Looks like our little knowitall is making friends!" But I'm not starting to like living in the same faction as Lara and I never will. I just hope she and her cronies somehow fail initiation. "Hello Lara what brings you here?"

"Who's she?" whispered Christina. I shushed her so Lara wouldn't have to go on with a whole speech about her and her many times she has tortured me. "What happened to the good little Erudite girl? What happened to the pretty little uniforms and dresses? What happened to being proper?"

"I killed her."

"I see that. I hope you liked your push of confidence. You looked so nervous so I had to help you with jumping if you do know how to jump." I knew it was her that pushed me off.

"Look she's tough enough to beat all of you up and you might have to be careful because if you mess with her then you mess with all of us." I held Christina back before a fight started. "But anyway now that you're out of the picture what's Jeanine gonna do now that you're gone?" smirked Lara. Chloe and Lizzie giggled along with Lara. "You think I care?"

"Attitude." She walked over to me and observed me. She looked at my tattoo and my blue streak. "Nice hair and nice tat." she said as she toyed with my blue streak. "You can tat, pierce, and dye yourself as much as you want but you will never be one of us. You might as well take the train to one of the factionless slums. It'll save us both the trouble and that goes for your little friends I wouldn't want you burdening anyone else."

I scoffed to myself and walked away. I wished I punched her in the mouth. But that's not being Dauntless that's called being ruthless. When I got myself that tattoo and that blue streak I felt little Erudite Ariana being burned away. I felt like I finally have been reborn into my true home so at this point I promised myself every lap I run, every gun I shoot, every punch I make will be for Dauntless. Will be to protect my friends and to restore my mom's dream of peace in Chicago.


	11. This Isn't Dauntless

"Ready to fight?" asked Will. "No but sadly I have to be ready." It's fighting day. I never fought anyone in my entire life. I just hope for my first fight I get someone easy or it won't be my time at all today. I looked at the board and the only fights that were to take place today is Will vs. Al and Christina vs. Molly. Will is up first and that made me more concerned. "Will are you sure you want to do this? I can fight Al. I can take your place if you don't want to do this." I said. "I understand that you're trying to protect me but I can handle this."

"You say you can handle this but just sometimes things don't go the way they're planned." I said. I'm so desperate to talk him out of it but he won't be moved. "If everything gets too rough I'll pretend to pass out. I'll be fine." he said as he playfully messed with my hair, "Hey! Don't touch my hair! And good luck out there!" I said as I hugged him.

"Hey just be lucky that you're the one not fighting today. I'm up against the Tank." said Christina. "The Tank?" Christina pointed to a brown haired mousy girl with a big nose standing next to two guys. "That girl. Her name's Molly and those are her buddies. Peter and Drew." I remember one of them now he was the one that Four pointed the gun at when he kept boasting. I think he wet his pants that day. "What's wrong with them?" Tris and I looked at each other as we said that at the same time.

"Peter is pure evil. When we were kids he would pick fights with people from other factions and then when an adult comes to break it up he'd cry and make up some story about how the other kid started it." I can see where this is going. "And let me guess since you guys were Candor everyone would take his side."

"Yes! It drove me insane and he still does. Drew is someone you really shouldn't be worrying about. He's just his sidekick. I doubt he has an independent thought in his brain." Just like Chloe and Lizzie those two never do anything unless Lara gives them a direct order. "And Molly... she's the kind of person who fries ants with a magnifying glass just to watch them flail around."

"Those three sound like Lara, Lizzie, and Chloe to me." I said. "Who?" asked Christina. "Those girls we met yesterday. The ones that like to mess with me." I said. "About that what is their problem?"

"It's a long story I'll tell you later." Christina was about to beg me to tell her now but I was too concentrated on Will and Al's fight. I flinch when Will gets punched in the jaw. "I think they know we're talking about them." said Tris. "Should I be concerned or not?"

"So? They already know I hate them."

"They do? How?" Okay Tris and I gotta stop with the talking at the same time. "Are you guys wired to talk at the same time today because you guys are doing a really good job at it." I look quickly to the ring to see Will latch onto the back of Al's legs and knock him down to the ground. Al is fighting to get up. "Because I've told them. We try to be honest about our feelings in Candor. Plenty of people told me that they don't like me. And plenty of people haven't. Who cares?"

"Well I care because have you known you are just fun to talk to."

"And we just... weren't supposed to hurt people." said Tris. At least she shares the same thought I have. We all share this world and we all live in Chicago if we want to survive then we have to stick together. We're more stronger unified no matter what our differences may be.

"Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break up for naptime? Fight each other!" I was about to say we should have naptime because a nap sounds perfect right now. "But... when does the fight end?" asked Al. "It ends when one of you is unable to continue." I mouthed to Will to pass out at some point but Will mouthed back I'm fine.

"According to Dauntless rules, one of you could also concede." said Four. Four has a better point besides my mom told me a brave person should understand that the strength of their opponent is too much for them to take and how should I say this and... give up. But in an honorable way. "In the _new_ rules, no one concedes." said Eric. "A brave man acknowledges the strength of others." Four argued back. "A brave man never surrenders."

"My mom told me the same thing. A brave man will still retain his honor when he realizes that this is a fight he cannot fight alone and that his opponent has greater strength than him. You should know my mom was Theresa Davis." My big mouth had to run. "Did you just say something to me nose?" I looked away and forced myself to look at the ring. "Yeah... Just like I thought. Watch yourself." Al was trying to be easy on Will but Will kept goading him on to toughen up.

It took one hard punch to the jaw again and Will was out like a light. "Will!" I ran to him making sure he was alright. Will opened his eyes slowly and gave me a small thumbs up. "You little sneak." I said quietly. "Get him up." said Eric. I bet he gave Al that victory or was it real? I don't know anymore but at least it's over. Now I have to watch another friend get beat up hopefully Christina doesn't get hurt. "Good luck girl." I said as I slapped her back lightly.

But sadly this fight doesn't go the way I expected. Molly just kept beating Christina up. It doesn't matter where Christina moves Molly finds a way to get a punch out of her. This just reminds me of watching one of those animal shows that my biology teacher used to show us. There was one about wolves and one of the scenes I saw was two males fighting to be Alpha. This fight reminds me of this scene now. Molly is gonna be Alpha while Christina ends up as the Omega or kicked out of the pack. Christina flails to the ground and Molly is just kicking at her. Blood splattered on the ring. She tries to to get away from Molly but it's no use. Okay this is not Dauntless this is brutality. If Ruthless was a faction I think Molly would fight right in and maybe so would Lara and her cronies.

I'm holding on to Tris as she's holding on to Al. We're both praying Christina would go unconscious or pretend to be. "Stop! I'm... I'm done." she said. I ran over to her and took off my black tank top. I applied it to her face and her nose wiping away the sweat and blood off. "Keep this on your nose. Don't worry about the tank top I can wash it later." I look over and Molly is giving me a sadistic smile. I gave her sour look. "I'm sorry what did you say? You're done?" said Eric. I help her up from the ground and keep her in my arms. "Are your ears plugged or what? She said she was done." Christina puts her bloodied hand on my right arm. It leaves a handprint when she takes it off.

"Follow me." Everything stops and Eric tries to offer Christina his hand. I was skeptical about him. "It's okay. I'll take care of your little friend." I reluctantly and slowly gave Christina to Eric. This is gonna go on my list of biggest mistakes I made in my life.

We follow Eric to the chasm. When Eric and Christina make it to the bridge he pushed her against the railing and forces her to climb over it. "If you can hang over the chasm for five minutes, I will forget your cowardice. If you can't, I will not allow you to continue initiation." Soon she's dangling over the chasm now. She's on the brink between life and a watery grave. I think to myself she can do this but when the River starts to hit the wall and water starts to splash on the bridge that's when I was hit with doubt.

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't just idly stand by and watch. "No! You can't do this! This is not Dauntless! This is cruel and brutal and you know it! I hope!" I said. "You care for your friend so much then how about I give you three options. Take her place, let her fall off and die, or just give up. If you give up you're both out."

"I have no choice and even if I did I will always choose her and my friends." I said as I walked over to the bridge. I pulled Christina up and soon I was dangling over the chasm. "Same rules apply." The river was being brutal as water kept roughly splashing on the bridge and myself. My hand lost grip of the railing and soon I was hanging on with one hand. It was too hard to get my right hand back up there again with all the water coming at me.

"Come on, Aria!"

"You can do it!"

"I believe in you" Christina, Al, Will, and Tris yelled encouragements to me until I remember my mom told me that my friends will be my power. This is one of those moments or one of the only moments. Eric crouched down to where I was. "You have your mother's eyes. Theresa Davis had those same bright blue eyes. It's a shame she had to go but I think with her departure Jeanine made an improvement on society." Eric is trying to distract me. Just because he can say freaky things about my mom doesn't mean I'll be intimidated although rage bubbles up inside of me. How dare he talks of my mom that way?! Jeanine is as dishonorable as she is cowardly.

"Time!" he says as he stands up again. My friends ran to save me before I could fall into my own grave. "She has to do it on her own."

"No she doesn't. She did what you said." growled Al. I could feel all of my friend's hands grab onto my arms and pull me up. Christina and Tris have me in their arms and Will's hand is on my back. I looked back and gave Eric a mean look. "Theresa would be ashamed to have you as Dauntless leader if she was here she'd have you removed and into the factionless slums for dishonoring Dauntless because all you show is not bravery but cruelty and the lust to feed off on fear."

I know I should be watching my mouth but I don't and I don't regret that decision either. I chose Dauntless to be free and to learn how to fight for our city and for the people. I didn't sign up for this just so I can be ruthless like Eric.


	12. A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed

Tris woke me up to guard her while she showers. She was sticky and sweaty. I guess she had a bad dream. Things have been rough for the past few days ever since I stood up to Eric. I'm doing great I'm rising up the ranks I've even made it to be number four ranks. I'm number three in the top five while Tris not so good. She's below the line. Like really below the line. She's in threat of being factionless by the end of this stage. When we came back from the showers we saw that her mattress had Stiff written in red spray paint. The letters are all over her mattress, her pillow, and some on her bed frame. I think I know who the culprit is.

"You know what? Take my mattress and pillow we can switch or I can get myself a new mattress and pillow it's not that hard or maybe I can scrub this out." I said as I already made the process of doing the switch. "You don't have to do that." she said. "I know but I like to help around it makes me feel happy. You can say I'm like my mom." I switched out my bedding with hers and even threw in a little scrubbing to get the paint off the bed frames.

"Nice decorations." said Peter as he passed by us. "I see you got a little maid doing the work for you." I rolled my eyes scoffing at the comment that Peter made. His remarks and insults got nothing on me. I can ignore a Candor smartmouth I wish I can say the same for Lara. I wonder if she was from Candor from the start it would've been easier to ignore... No I would still hate her the same amount as I do now.

"Ignore him Tris. Don't feel even a slightest bit to help me out I got it. Besides scrubbing this paint proves to give me some muscle."

"I don't want you doing all the work." She took the other sponge from out of the bucket and scrubbed with me. "And did I do something to you that I'm unaware of? I don't know if you've noticed but we're in the same faction now." Reminds me of the time when I told Lara that.

"I don't know what you're referring to. And you and I will never be in the same faction." I heard Lara's voice instead of his. I threw the sponge on the ground and got up in his face. "You have no common sense or something? We're in tough times right now and when there's tough times we have to stick together we're in this together whether you like it or not."

"Did you learn that from your dead mother?" I pushed him away and walked off. I know he's just a stupid smartmouth but still I don't like it when anyone mocks my mom. She's done so much for Chicago and people take her for granted. I went to the chasm where I could be alone with the rushing river.

I held my necklace in my hand. Keeping the star inside.

 _"Remember my little wishing star there's good in everyone it's just hard to reach. No matter what we should always stay together."_

"How can I do that? How can I preserve your legacy when people doubt you even when you have left? I really wish you were here right now."

"Wish who was here?" I was startled to see Christina behind me. "No one. I was just talking to myself."

"Okay if you say so." she said as she sat next to me. "By the way I wanted to thank you for yesterday for sticking up for me and taking my place. But why? Why would you do all those things you didn't have to do it."

"Yes I did. What would the world be like if we didn't help each other out? I can answer that for you pretty dreadful if you ask me."

"Why are you so obsessed with being kind and so good? Not that it bugs me." I kept this a secret for a long time but it looks like I can't keep this away from my friends for this long. "My mom is Theresa Davis. She was the leader for Erudite. She developed technology, medicines, and she united all the factions together. There was once a time where Abnegation and Erudite were friends. She could see the good and kindness in people. I just want to make her proud of me. I want to continue on her legacy so other generations will know of the good things she's done."

"You already made her proud. From what I heard of your mom she loves you for who you are. She would want to be you and walk your own path and if no one else appreciates what you're doing then looks like they'll have to go through me."

"And me."

"And us." Tris, Will, and Al joined us later on. "You're loved and you know it. You will never feel lonely or like you're never good enough." This is probably the first group hug I've ever experienced in like years. I thought I was gonna be in for a good day until I figured out who my first opponent is and who the first fight is.

"First fight Molly vs. Aria." yelled Eric. I bet he's doing this to get back at me for yesterday. "It's Eric. He's doing this for revenge after you stood up to him yesterday." I guess after seeing Molly beat Christina up he wants to see me beg for mercy and then hang me off the chasm again just to insult my mom and I. "This is revenge for yesterday. He's doing this because of what happened yesterday." said Christina. "Don't worry I know the flaw in Molly's technique. She only goes for the face so I know what I'm protecting and I got everything planned out in my head."

We both took our fighting stances and I was ready. Ready to take revenge for Christina I bet Eric didn't know I was in it for revenge today. "I like your shirt I wonder how you got the blood stains on them. Oh I remember you got them for helping your pathetic little friend."

"Don't listen to her Aria."

"You don't scare me Molly. You got nothing on me." Molly has a little bit of Lara in her. I can see Lara in her but just a little besides I haven't known Molly like I've known Lara but all I can say from what Christina told me is that she's the type of person who likes to fry ants with a magnifying glass just to watch them flail around. Molly laid the first punch and I quickly stepped to my left. She tried to punch me again but I evaded her to the right this time and grabbed her arm when it was still out. I kneed her in the gut many times until she fell down.

She came back up but this time protecting her gut. My plan is working since she only goes for the face I might as well have her protecting her gut so I can get a clear shot of her face. I just need to make the blows to her face the last thing I do. "What's the matter Tank? I thought you were stronger than this? Or maybe you're only strong enough to pick on things smaller than you no wonder you like to kill ants. They're weaker than you or maybe they're weaker like you or they're so stupid and single minded like you that they can't fight back when you fry them."

I looked to Christina and she let out a laugh. I gave her a wink to the side and Molly let out a growl. She sounded like a bear. She grabbed me from the chest and tried ramming me down to the ground. I punched her repeatedly on the back... hardly. After maybe the fifth or sixth punch she let go. She was hunched over in pain still grabbing her gut. I grabbed her hair and kneed her in the face throwing her to the ground. She was holding her nose blood seeping out of her fingers. She was giving me the look of mercy.

Then my mind flashed. I remember my mom told me being brave doesn't mean hurting people or fighting. I flashed back to present times and I couldn't bring myself to give the final blow. I know she's mean but maybe there's a reason for her being mean. Maybe we don't have to hate each other. I wish I can say the same for Lara but well... Lara chose her own path but Molly hasn't I can see it in her eyes she's just a scared, little initiate like me trying to make it into Dauntless like me. "Well what are you waiting for? Do it!" Eric kept pushing me on to give her the final blow. I didn't know what to do at this point. I was at a crossroads.

But this fight has to end one way or another. I closed my eyes and landed the final blow to her right side of her face. "That was for Christina." I hissed when I reopened my eyes. When I came back down to the ring Christina, Tris, Al, and Will congratulated me. This victory is bittersweet more bitter than sweet. "What's wrong? You won."

"Yeah but at what cost?" I said. Peter and Drew helped her up and she was escorted to the infirmary. I know this sounds crazy but maybe Molly and I could be friends. After all I did see the fear and determination in her eyes. The same fear and determination in everyone's eyes when they all chose Dauntless. This day was bound to get more bitter when the next fight was Peter and Tris. And this fight did not go so well. Peter beat the poor girl to a pulp. When he had her on the ground he kept kicking and beating her until she started screaming and when I screaming I mean high pitch screaming like she saw a ghost.

Even when she blacked out Peter still kept going at it I couldn't take it anymore. It had to stop. Four couldn't do anything about it since he left the room and Eric is still watching. "Enough!" Enough is enough. I pushed Peter away from her and turned Tris flat on her back. I checked her heartbeat to make sure she was still breathing thank goodness she was but she's unconscious. With all my strength I carried her in my arms. "I'm taking her to the infirmary she's breathing but she's unconscious. She's not badly hurt but she needs medical care. I don't think you would know. You're just some sadistic beast who craves to see the fear and pain in everyone." I said to Eric. That's gonna get me double revenge from him but I don't care.

I stayed for her until she woke up. I missed the fight between Christina and Will but I told Will to be easy on Christina. I held her hand feeling her pulse making sure she's still breathing. I just hope she wakes up soon. Moments later Al, Will, and Christina came in and Christina was holding an ice pack to her jaw. "What happened?" I asked. "Well it's a bit complicated..."

"I beat her." said Will proudly. I hit Will on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he said rubbing the spot where I hit him. "I told you to go easy on her!"

"I'm sorry I lost to Al yesterday and I'm trying to make it in." he said. "So are we." I said raising my hand along with Christina's. Tris was starting to awaken. She was a bit loopy and dizzy on the painkillers the nurse gave her and by the way this is the first time I seen a nurse with tattoos and piercings. Tris started to get funny and make jokes. "What happened to your face?" asked Tris. "Look who's talking should we get you an eye patch?"

"Well I already know what happened to my face. I was there. Sort of."

"Did you just make a joke, Tris? We should get you on painkillers more often if you're going to start cracking jokes. Oh, and to answer your question-I beat her up." I moved Will's face a little to the side to get him to stop rubbing it in. "Yes Will we know you beat her up now do yourself a favor and stop rubbing it in before Christina rematches you."

"I can't believe you couldn't beat Will." said Al shaking his head. "What? He's good! Plus, I think I've finally learned how to stop losing. I just need to stop people from punching me in the jaw."

"You know, you'd think you would have figured that out already. Now I know why you aren't Erudite. Not too bright, are you?" Will gave her a wink. I swear that spark is there for them.

"You feeling okay, Tris?" Al and I said that at the same time. "Yeah. I just wish I could stay here forever so I never have to see Peter again." I wish Peter would somehow get himself kicked out. It would be so much burden lifted off from out shoulders and I bet the instructors would agree too.

"Don't worry about Peter. He'll at least get beat up by Edward, who has been studying hand-to-hand combat since we were ten years old. For fun." Wow I guess I'm not the one who's been longing freedom from Erudite. Christina and Will leave for dinner but I still stayed for Tris. I went back to holding her hand. I pat her forehead trying to reassure her that she was going to be alright. "You can leave for dinner. I'll stay with Tris." said Al. "Are you sure? I can stay with her it's no bother."

"No you deserve a break and besides I want some alone time with her." Oh I see he wants alone time. Looks like he's not the only one with a crush on someone. "Oh... Uh sure. I guess I'll see you back at dinner or at the dorms. See ya."

Before I left Al called to me. "Hey! You're a really good friend. It's nice to have you here in Dauntless."

"You too Al." I smiled. I really am a good friend. I really am.


	13. Deals and Services

I was walking to the mess hall until I spotted Eric and Four talking and they weren't just talking about any failing initiate. They're talking about Tris. Eric is thinking of kicking her out since she's doing so bad. This is not right. I never heard of initiates being kicked out before the stage ends but then again it could be a new rule so it doesn't really surprise me. Four was making some points defending Tris but Eric would not be moved. Maybe I can try after all a female can have persuasive power over a male and I don't mean in that way.

"I can train her." Eric and Four looked my way. "I can train her she may look like a helpless, weak girl who's still stuck on Abnegation but trust me I see power in her. She's just yet to let it out but I can help her let some of that power out." Eric and Four were speechless and it was at the moment when I popped up that Four decided to take his leave and I don't blame him the atmosphere between Eric and me is awkward.

"What did you say? That you'll train the Stiff?"

"I don't like using that word and I don't particularly like that word but I assure you she will improve under my guidance. I will oversee Tris's training and I promise you she will be above the line. She will be one of the greatest members of Dauntless this faction ever seen."

"I would never argue with the daughter of the great Theresa Davis. I almost said Jeanine Matthews until I saw those beautiful bright blue eyes. Your mother was most noted for that and now it seems like she gifted them to you."

"Yes they are a beautiful gift that my mom gave me but it's not about me it's about Tris. Just please let me train her. Give her a chance."

"Alright but what will happen if she doesn't improve? What can you give me if you fail?" This was hard. This was the only idea I had. I would try to act more ruthless like Eric or some of the Dauntless members but I would only be fooling myself and I wouldn't want to be in a faction that makes me hide who I am. It's maybe better for me to be factionless. "Then she can take my place. She can have my rank while I can have hers."

"Really? You just bumped up a rank. You're number two now. Are you sure is this what you want?" he said as he kept toying with my braid. "Yes."

"Okay. She's your responsibility now. If the Stiff makes it by the end of stage one then you both can move on to the next stage but if she doesn't then she takes your place while you go factionless."

"That's a deal. I'm glad we came to a proposal. I won't let you down." I was ready to go until Eric held me back. I felt his hand grab my arm and pull me back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not done yet. Nothing comes for free you know. I can't just let you train the Stiff just like that you have to give me something in return."

"What is there more to give? I already gave you my word. Isn't that enough?" I was confused. What more did Eric want out of me. "You know when I first saw you you reminded me of your mother. Fierce, kind, passionate. She was a good woman. It's a tragedy that she had to leave. Her death was premature." I don't know what Eric is trying to get at.

"Now the first time I remember seeing you was when you came back from school. I wished for more moments to see you and it came true when Jeanine called me to take care of you." Again I'll delve deeper into this later but I still don't know what he's getting at. "I was in love with your mother back when I was in Erudite and she was in love with me." Eww! My mom was in love with Eric! Gross! "We promised that we would both transfer to Dauntless together but she chose to stay in Erudite. She broke my heart. She fell in love with another man and I think you know who that is."

"My dad." And it's a good thing my mom fell in love with my dad because I cannot imagine Eric being my dad and being in Erudite for that matter I cannot imagine him in blue. But I guess that's where he got his snarky and rude comments from. "Yes... They had you and my heart was broken. It was more broken when she died. I never cared for your father but it was like a part of me that died also until I remember I still had you. The only thing that reminded me of the woman I loved."

"I don't know what you're talking about but can you speed this up. I'm really hungry and my friends are waiting for me."

"Your friends can wait and what I'm saying is. I let you train Tris and in exchange you give me services. Whenever I want no refusals." Oh no way! Now I know where he's going! I should've seen this coming. "No! I won't serve you!"

"Fine just let her fail and she can go factionless. We don't need weaklings in this faction." I was stuck. The only way I can train Tris is if I serve Eric and if I don't then well no deal. "Alright.. Alright. I'll do it. Just please keep this a secret."

"My lips are sealed. I can't wait for our time together. My little wishing star." I was shocked how does he know that. Only my mom and my friends know that. "Oh don't try to cover it up your mom calls you that a lot." I thought I had everything under control. At that time when he meant services I had to be his little maid and clean up after him and clean up the training room and serve him his meals and stuff seemed pretty reasonable and easy at the time but no I was in for something worse.


	14. Amending Fences

"What took you so long?" Thank goodness my friends saved me some food and a spot. "I got held up. Just making sure Tris was okay. Al is gonna join us later." I looked to my side and saw Drew and Peter leaving Molly while was still eating. I feel bad for Molly. Peter and Drew may be her lifelong friends but I don't think they treat her right. "Guys this might sound weird but I feel bad for Molly." They all gasped and Christina dropped her fork instantly.

"You're talking crazy did you accidentally hit your head on something I can take you to the infirmary." Christina was making sure I was alright. "Christina I'm alright but look at her she looks lonely and I have a gut feeling that maybe she's not being treated right by Peter and Drew. I think she's just insecure someone needs to give her a chance. It's like what my mom says everyone needs to be shown a little kindness for them to truly change."

"Your mom hasn't met Molly." she said. "Even if she did she would still give her a chance. Just watch." I stood up and walked over to her. "Hi." I gleefully said. She immediately went on defense. "Whoa! Whoa! I'm not here to fight or hurt you more. I just saw that you were so alone and I'm wondering can I eat with you?"

"Let me answer that for you in this way." she scooped up mashed potatoes in her hand and threw them on my face. I'm gonna take that as a no. I walked over back to my friends with mashed potatoes on my face. "At least she didn't throw a knife at you or the whole tray." said Will. "See she can't be reasoned with it's better if we just leave it like that." Christina was right. Molly is tough to get through but everyone has a soft side to them it just takes a lot of work trying to get through it. I wiped off the mashed potatoes on my face and started to eat it. "Eww!"

"What? It didn't touch the floor and you can't waste good food." I think I'm making progress she didn't hit me with her fists or with a weapon. I think it's working I should keep trying and I think I know how to approach her next time I see her. I picked up some colored string from the market and I decided to work on a little project while Tris was asleep. I was waiting for her to wake up so I can lead her to the dorms and tell her my big news.

"It's about time you woke up sleepyhead. I almost forgot to tell you Eric said we're going to the fence tomorrow to learn more about the Dauntless jobs. We have to be at the train by eight fifteen and I got some big news!" I crawled over to Tris more closer. "Eric was gonna kick you out because you weren't doing so well but I managed to persuade him. Don't worry you're still in but you're gonna need to improve if you're gonna make it to stage two. I told Eric that I was gonna train you. Don't worry with my training you'll be one of the strongest Dauntless members Chicago has ever seen."

"You really think so?" Tris said. "Of course! I see power in you and it's time to let some of that power out just not all of it yet but soon you will." Tris gave me a weak smile and thanked me for just being here.

Normally we would be woken up by the alarm but this time we were woken up by Christina. I hate these sudden changes of how they wake us up. I rather stick to the alarm. and I really should start getting used to getting up extra early but I guess like making friends with Molly it takes time.

"Come on. Up and at' em. I'll run and get us some breakfast. You just... get ready. Looks like it might take you awhile." Tris was still sore and injured from yesterday's fight. I helped her get into a new outfit while trying to protect her from Peter. "It doesn't look that bad. You'll heal in time well actually you'll heal a lot quicker since the medicine given to the city is proven to be fast healing. Don't worry." I said as she worried over her reflection in the mirror.

When Christina comes back she comes with muffins for us. "You can eat and walk at the same time, right?" she asked. So long as I still got a mouth and two feet I can make it work. The muffin was soft from the bananas and it was flavored with walnuts. These were my mom's favorite muffins. I remember she would always makes them for us and if she had extras she would give them to the other factions and factionless. We finally make it to the tracks as the train was about to get here. I could hear it's horn blaring. "What took you so long?" said Will over the horn. "Stumpy Legs and her assistant here turned into old ladies over night." Tris and I both say hey at the same time. We really got to stop talking at the same time.

"Feeling okay there? Or are you a little... Stiff?" Peter laughed at his own joke and Molly and Drew joined along. Molly laughs like a pig and a hyena mixed together while Drew's laugh is quiet and unnoticeable. "We are all awed by your incredible wit." said Will. "Yeah, are you sure you don't belong with Erudite Peter? I hear they don't object to sissies."

"You know Will and Christina's right. I think I can call Jeanine over and get her to book a room for you. I heard they a have a special place for jerks like you." It felt good to slam on Peter. "Am I going to have to listen to your bickering all the way to the fence?" Everyone got quiet when Four took the stage.

"What do you think is out there? I mean beyond the fence." asked Tris. "A bunch of farms, I guess." said Christina. "Yeah but I mean... past the farms. What are we guarding the city from?" Christina started wiggling her finger like a worm in front of Tris. "Monsters."

"My mom when she was Erudite leader she always wondered the same thing too. She had plans to send a team to go outside the fence. She thinks that there are others out there. People like us." I have to admit I believed the stuff my mom told me. She thinks that after the war some of us didn't agree with the faction system and left Chicago so they can live by their own rules. It would be interesting if she let a team outside the fence. We would know so much about the others out there. If there are other people or life out there.

"We didn't even have guards near the fence until five years ago. Don't you remember when Dauntless police used to patrol the factionless sector?"

My mom worked with Andrew Prior to get more votes to get them out of the factionless sector. They've gone through so much they don't need more stress. They need more help and it would've been great to see my mom work with Tris's parents. "Oh right. I bet you saw them all the time."

"Why do you say that? asked Tris. "Because you had to pass the factionless sector to get to school, right?" asked Will. "What did you do memorize a map of the city for fun?" said Christina. "Yes. Didn't you?" Sadly he made me memorize the map. That has got to be one of the boring things I've ever done but I did gain knowledge on how to get around the city more easily so I gained something. The train comes to a halt and in front of are nothing but bright yellow fields and train tracks. I see the huge barbed wire fence I stay close to my group when we get to the Dauntless soldiers standing around by a bunch of old trees.

"If you don't rank in the top five at the end of initiation you will probably end up here. Once you are a fence guard there is some potential for advancement but not much. You may be able to on patrols beyond Amity farms, but-"

"Patrols for what purpose?" asked Will. "I suppose you'll discover that if you find yourself among them. As I was saying. For the most part, those who guard the fence when they are young continue to guard the fence. If it comforts you, some of them insist that it isn't bad as it seems." It looks so calm out here. I guess my mom's theory wasn't right. Looks like there isn't life out there but still why would they have put these guards here I bet Dauntless knows something or maybe my mom's theory is correct.

"What rank were you?" asked Peter. I didn't expect Four to answer. "I was first." Wow I wonder why he isn't leader. He should be leader and not Eric besides I think Four is more Dauntless than Eric is. "And you chose to do this? Why didn't you get a government job?"

"I didn't want one." I was walking with Tris until an Amity boy said her name. "Beatrice what happened to you? What happened to your face?"

"Nothing. Just training. Nothing. This is my friend Aria. Aria this is Robert he was a friend from Abnegation." I shook Robert's hand lightly. "I know you. You're Theresa Davis's daughter. Your mother was a good woman. It was sad to see her go. Chicago would've been a much better place with her in it at least she would've done something to stop Jeanine." he said.

"Thank you Robert it brings me such joy to see some people honor her even in death." I like this guy.

"Beatrice? Is that your real name Stiff?" Molly came from behind laughing her hyena/pig laugh. I tried all my might to hold it in. "What did you think Tris was short for?" asked Tris. "Oh, I don't know... weakling? Oh wait that doesn't start with Tris. My mistake."

"There's no need to antagonize her. I'm Robert and you are?"

"Someone who doesn't care what your name is. Why don't you get back on your truck? We're not supposed to fraternize with other faction members." Poor Robert for having to face such a rude Dauntless initiate. "Why don't you get away from us?" snapped Tris. "Right. Wouldn't want you to get between you and your boyfriend." she says giving us a smile and walking away.

"I'm just going to give you guys some privacy." I think I'm improving. Just Molly makes me so mad when she insults my friends Tris especially but I have to understand that she's insecure and the only way for her to truly feel secure is by making other people feel bad about themselves. After coming back to Dauntless we had the whole day for us. I was walking to the Pit where I a lot of the initiates go after training. Molly was alone again. I bet Peter and Drew left without her. Holding my gift to her in hand I took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hi it's me again." Molly took to a fighting stance again. "I'm not here to fight you. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to be your friend. Your true friend." I said. Molly was confused and then she started laughing at me. "I already have friends. It's Peter and Drew. They're the only friends I have and need."

"Then how come they're not with you right now?" I know Lara, Lizzie, and Chloe are really really friends with each other because they're always together. Friends don't just abandon you or leave you. "They're busy. I just wanted to be here alone."

"Well can I join you? I really think you're a great person and this could work. So how's your day? What did you think of going to the fence? It feels great going outside in for like a long time. We really need to get more fresh air like that." Molly looked at me as if I was contagious. "Are you okay knowitall? Or did you hit yourself by accident? Just because we're in the same faction doesn't mean we're friends." she said.

"I really think this could work. We're gonna be here for the rest of our life which means we should make the best of it. I really think we could be friends. You look like a really great person. This could work out and I made you something. It's for beating you up yesterday take it as a peace offering." I handed her the little bracelet I made.

"That's very pretty." she said looking at it in her hands. "What did you put in here? A tiny little tracking device so you could spy on me." she said. "No it's just a friendship bracelet. Here let me put it on for you."

"Wow this really looks good with you. It compliments with your hair." I said after putting it on her. "Red is my favorite color and you put a little bit of Candor into it."

"I thought everyone should have a little piece of home. That's why I got this blue streak in my hair even though it's bright blue it's still considered blue." I said. "No one ever gave me a friendship bracelet before. Thank you. Maybe you are right this could work. If you're not busy tomorrow then after training you want to hang out?"

"I would like that." Molly gave me a small smile and left. Christina scared me when she was shocked at what she just witnessed. "Did I just see Molly being nice?"

"Christina! You scared me!" I said putting my hand on my heart. "I can't believe you got Molly to be nice to you. You must have like magic or something." We both laughed together at the comment that she just made. I really think Molly is a good person. I really think we can be friends.


	15. Inner Strength

I quickly started on the personal training for Tris. "My advice is that since you're really small and skinny I would focus your attention on your lower body and remember most of the initiates here normally attack first. They step before they make the first move so remember to dodge and go for the one of their pain centers. You could go for either the throat so you can leave their gut and the rest of their lower body vulnerable."

I may not be a teacher but I'm good at it. Just in a couple of days I got Tris better at shooting guns, throwing knives, and fighting. Her ranks started to go up. "I'm not sure if I can take much more. This is starting to wear me down. I'm just too small." she said as we took a quick breather.

"Well I'm small and almost the same size and weight as you but I managed to beat Molly in combat. It's not about the strength you show outside. It's about your inner strength." I said after taking a sip of water. "Inner strength? How does that help?" she asked. "Dauntless provides protection and to protect your home and the ones you love you must have inner strength. The strength inside fuels you to do what is right. It makes you smarter and it gives you advantage to defeat your enemies. You see bravery isn't about fighting, using weapons, or hurting people it means having the drive to stand up for one another when times are hard no matter what obstacles come at you."

I sound like my mom now. Over the course of training I sound and act more and more like my mom. Is that a good thing? I strive all my life to be like her and now it's happening. I should feel happy because I'm finally in a place where I can do whatever I want. But I'm being more like my mom than being myself so at the same time I'm still not satisfied. My mom would want me to be myself while still upholding her legacy.

The next day Tris was against Myra. I was hoping for a difficult opponent but she'll do. Myra was easy to beat anyway. I beat her one time. But it's always fun to have a challenge. "Since it's Myra you have nothing to worry about. I don't mean to be rude but the girl can't throw a good enough punch." And I was right she punches like she's hitting me with a pillow. The fight didn't last very long. Tris came out victorious and soon she was in the top ten. I felt proud of myself I should be helping people always makes me feel happy.

The rankings were posted and here were the results.

1\. Edward

2\. Peter

3\. Aria

4\. Will

5\. Molly

6\. Christina

7\. Tris

8\. Drew

9\. Al

10\. Myra

All of my friends are in the top ten! "Aria because of you I made it to the top ten! Thank you!" she said giving me a hug. It felt kind of awkward when she gave me a hug. I mean she did come from Abnegation and people from Abnegation don't really hug a lot. "Here." I placed her hands around my shoulders. This is the first time I had to teach someone how to give a proper hug. I really should be a teacher.

"Yeah I'm a great person but let's not celebrate yet. We're still in stage one and we need to make sure we're still in the top ten." I trained Tris and she improved just like I promised Eric she would but there's something off with the agreement we made. He said he wanted me to serve him. But he hasn't called on me yet. I wasn't called to clean up his room, clean up the training room, or help prepare his meals. Nothing. I wondered if he just told me that to get a scare out of me. That's what I was thinking but man was I wrong. I should've saved some inner strength for myself because sooner I would have to face something so painful it almost drove me past my breaking point.


	16. Just A Game

The next morning we were woken up not by the alarm but by Eric. It looks like we're going on another field trip. I slowly lifted my head from my pillow and groggily opened my eyes. I groaned out a yawn and slumped my head back on the pillow. This reminds me of the times Jeanine wakes me up. She would lift open the blinds and strip away my blanket. "Did you get your ears punched out yesterday?! Let's go!" he yelled. He smacked me hard in the butt also. I let out a high, short yelp that woke me and Tris up.

I painfully got up and looked at the bruises that I got from my fight with Drew yesterday. I won but at what price. That dude punches hard and my right eye is still sore. This is the second time that I got a black eye in my life and in the same eye. I put on my clothes and we rushed to the train. I've been in Dauntless for a while and already I'm a pro at climbing on a moving train. I looked around the initiates and I let out a long sigh of annoyance. The Dauntless born initiates are also with us for this field trip and you know what that means.

"Nice face. I really like that black eye it really brings out your weakness." said Lara. The rest of her little cronies were laughing at her joke and just as I was about to stand up for myself someone else did that job for me. "Why don't you shut up?" I see a tall, skinny girl with bright blonde hair come from behind me. "Oh Marlene how nice of you to protect the little knowitall. If you want to make it in Dauntless then I suggest you stop associating yourself with the low life."

"For your information she's not a low life. Don't you know who she is?" she asked. "Someone I don't care about." said Lara. "She's the daughter of Theresa Davis. Theresa was the Erudite leader before Jeanine and she is a legend. She helped our city grow so much and now Jeanine is just destroying everything that Theresa once worked for." I'm shocked how does she know I'm the daughter of Theresa Davis.

"Oh! Right! That Erudite leader. I still feel we're in better care and protection from Jeanine. I'm glad that little do gooder is out forever she held us back big time. It's a shame she couldn't have taken her daughter with her." Marlene got more mad. "How dare you disrespect Theresa! She has done so much good for this city then Jeanine has done!" I held her back from starting a fight with Lara. "Lara you're so good at running your mouth why don't you do the same thing but with your legs right over there." I said pointing to the farthest corner to the left. "Alright but we're not finished yet.

"Thank you for standing up to me and how do you know who I am?" I asked. "Your mom helped out my family before. They were getting old and Dauntless rules state that if you get old then your only options were to be factionless or die. My parents chose to be factionless. I was young which means they would've taken me with them but your mom saw that we needed help and so she built a house around the Dauntless Compound so I could still stay in Dauntless. I felt like after that I owe my life to her. I'm Marlene by the way and you're Ariana."

"It's just Aria now." I said shaking her hand. "Aria I like that and don't worry about them. They're always like that. There's no good in Lara and her cronies." she said. "You call them cronies too? I do too? Before I knew their names I called them cronies since you know they're always with her all the time and I feel like they got no independent thoughts in their brains." I said. "Right? Lara has always been a thorn on my side like how she is with yours. She made fun of me just because my parents chose to be factionless then die a warrior's death. It's not my fault my parents were caring and wanted to take care of me until I became Dauntless. She picked fights with me but I'm still a better fighter than her. One time I burned her arm with a cigarette. I had to do something to get her hands off my throat."

So right now I've tallied up to five friends. Six if you can count Molly. But I'll get there. We were told to get a gun and a packet of paintballs. I think I know where this is going. We're playing capture the flag and my fear has increased because Lara and her cronies are on Eric's team and I'm on Four's team but wait this gets worse. Peter and Drew are also on Eric's team too can this morning get any worse.

But at least I'm on a team with my friends and Marlene. We hid our flag at the carousel on Navy Pier. I'm so close to Erudite. So close to Jeanine. This makes me uncomfortable. "What was it like living in Erudite?" asked Marlene. "It was great. Well it 'was' great until my mom died and Jeanine came into power. Then my life came tumbling down I lost all my friends cuz they were too scared of Jeanine and I was stuck in this boring schedule. It was study, eat, and sleep. There was no freedom and if there were Jeanine would find some way to destroy it and any hopes of freedom."

"So basically like living with a bunch of ants." she said. "Yeah except more boring. I miss my mom. You know my mom helped Chicago so much. She made new technology and she helped the factions get along more with each other. Of course there were rivalry but nothing too major. And if she was still here then Abnegation wouldn't always be attacked all the time. All these false reports trying to persuade the other factions to knock down Abnegation. There was a reason my mom put them in charge with the city council."

"Yeah things are getting tough. Isn't it true that your mom made these cool gloves and glasses that helped her build some of the buildings?" asked Marlene. "Yeah! They were so awesome! The glasses helped her store her plans and look at holograms and the gloves could project beams of light that could cut through and levitate objects and when she needed to attack they could shoot out orbs of light. Even they could create objects. She could make tiny hidden gun turrets that shoot out beams of light. " I dreamed of the day I would get to use them but that dream is destroyed. My mom had them hidden away before she died probably for the best because I can't imagine Jeanine using them."

No way would Jeanine ever be responsible in wielding my mother's light bending gloves and refraction glasses. Before I left Erudite I spent many days searching for them but it's like they disappeared into thin air. Almost like she doesn't want them to be found probably for the better. It took long to come up with a plan so much arguing. Tris and Four ended up climbing the ferris wheel. I guess to get a better look on the other team's flag and I was right. I freaked out a bit when Tris lost balance and was dangling from one of the bars. I was freaking out more when Four was just leaving her until I saw him turn on the ferris wheel. I see what he was doing. He's turning it on so Tris could get down more quickly.

We knew where the other team's flag was and let me tell you Dauntless plays their games too rough and intense. Why did I expect any better or any different? It was hard to shoot when you got other people trying to shoot at you. I only made one shot and I was back down to my hiding place. I turned around a corner and saw Molly. "Please don't I'm all out of paintballs. Peter and Drew aren't any help they just keep leaving me." I would shoot her but still I saw that look in her eyes again. The same look she gave me before I won that fight. "Here take my gun instead." I switched guns with her and ran away as fast as I could before she had any ideas of shooting me.

I was in the game with no shots being made at me and I intend to keep it that way besides I heard from Marlene that being hit with a paintball was not fun and I shouldn't have asked if this morning could get any worse because it did. Lara and her cronies got me cornered. "Where's your friends now? Oh I know our team took them out. Too bad so sad they left you as their only survivor." said Chloe. "If it's anything we won't be so harsh on you. You'll just have to worry about what Lara has to do." said Lizzie. Their mind tricks won't work on me but their paintballs will.

Lara was in front of me and I tried to scare her by shooting my empty gun. The girls laughed at me after my failed shot. "The knowitall ran out of paintballs. Just our luck. I thought you were supposed to be smart." said Lara as she made a shot and the paintball exploded on my upper left leg. I went tumbling down groaning and growling and clutching my leg. They made more shots at me. I felt pain on my arms and legs and the rest of my upper body. I was losing hope until I heard a familiar growl. Molly came back for me and shot Lara and her cronies. She managed to chase them away. "Are you okay?" she said helping me stand up. I can't believe this Molly came back for me.

"I think I'll be okay." I said. "Here." she put my arm around hers and helped me walk to another hiding place. By the time we walked a few steps we heard some cheering and I saw Christina waving the enemy team's flag. My team won! "Sorry if I made you lose." I said. "That's okay it's just a game." Just a game. I wish it were only a game.


	17. Friending With The Enemy

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" After capture the flag Tris was tending to my injuries. I made a couple bruises and some scars here and there. It stings when she dabs it with the antiseptic. "Sorry. I promise you I'm almost done." she said. "You said that for the third time. Ow!" I said holding my mouth with my hand. "Don't worry this time I'm almost… done!" she said. When she was putting away the antiseptic and the bandages I put on my new black tank top, new black jacket, and boots.

"You have a date with someone? Who is it?" asked Tris. "I do. It's with Molly." The bandage that Tris was holding fell to the ground. "You're gonna hang out with Molly? The girl who beat up Christina!"

"I know it's shocking. Everyone thinks it's shocking but I gotta know her a bit and she's a nice girl and I want to get her goodness to show." I said. "Goodness? She assumed Robert and I ere dating when we visited the fence. What good can come out of a girl that still calls me Stiff. Are you sure you want to do this alone?" she said as she put her hands on my shoulders.

"I'll be fine. Molly's a girl like us. She's just having a hard time fitting in." I walked over to the Pit where I was gonna meet her. "Hey! I love your outfit." she said as I met her. "Thank you for the compliment and for helping me in capture the flag." I said. I still can't believe she saved me. "No worries. It's what you do for friends, right?"

"Yeah. Friends help each other out when times are hard. They're always there for you for the good times and the bad times." I said. "That's nice. I wish Peter and Drew were like that. To be honest with you I was jealous of you." This took an interesting turn. Molly jealous of me? How come?"

"Why?"

"Because you have Tris, Christina, Al, and Will. They're your true friends. They never questioned you or abandoned you. They've always supported you while I've been on the short end of the stick with Peter and Drew. If you want my honest opinion I think they're just no good bastards." Wow she even thinks Peter is annoying. "You and me both girl and you got one friend if you want." I said as I took her hands. In that moment I knew it was gonna work out. From touching her hands I could feel the warmth of her goodness emanating.

We hung out. Got to know each other a bit and even I helped Molly pick out her tattoo. Who knew she loved wolves and symbolism behind wolves. The day was amazing until Peter saw her with me. "Molly?! What's going on? What are you doing?" Molly just gave him the look.

"Okay just because we leave you from time to time doesn't mean-"

"Time to time? You call leaving me when I'm not ready every day time to time? I told you before I wanted to try to meet other people and I mean it!"

"Okay we understand that but that doesn't mean you have to go around with this trash?" said Drew. That hurt a bit but I can ignore Candor smartmouths. Molly kept sticking up for me but it was no use. Peter won the argument and Molly was forced to go with them. Molly begged them for some time and at least they were generous enough to give her that.

"Aria I'm sorry I have to go with them or… or…" I can see this is hard for to say. "I understand. He's controlling of you and it's hard to deal with people like that. But don't worry I'll help you break your chains soon." I whispered. Molly looked back when Peter told her to hurry up. "If I see you and don't say hi to you please don't take it personally. If I also mess with your friends please don't take that personally too. I really don't want to do this but you know."

"Yeah. We'll find some time to hang out and maybe this time it'll be far away from them."

"I hope this can work out I really do want our friendship to work out." she said before running to Peter and Drew. I walked alone in the halls quietly celebrating to myself. I got to her good part and I can see her good part is her true self. But now I wonder is it just Peter and Drew that made her be all rude and snarky or was it something else because when we got to talking about our families and our past homes she didn't talk so much about it. I'm gonna have to guess she didn't have so much of a good past.

I should've seen it coming. I was the only one alone in the halls. Eric was walking up to me. I tried to avoid him. After today's capture the flag I bet he would be so mad for losing. It was no use walking away from him. He caught up to me and and held my right arm tightly. "Come with me. It's time to offer services. This is your first day so I'll make sure to be easy on you." Again at that time I was thinking about the chores and workload I'll be given. I didn't know services would have a second meaning.


	18. Service Time

***Warning: This is the part where it gets mature**

I can list the moments that I didn't come prepared. Meeting Lara for the first time, getting punched in the face by Lara, my mother's death, Jeanine ruining my life for three years, the new rules in Dauntless. I thought that would be the end of my list but it isn't. Eric dragged me to his room. I rubbed my arm as soon as he let go. I was prepared to clean but I wasn't prepared for this to happen.

I was walking around the room for any cleaning supplies but there weren't any. No cleaning supplies and no list of what to do. It was just me and him. "What do you want me to clean? Your room, dorms, bathrooms, cafeteria?" Eric laughed at me. "All you need is yourself. Take off your clothes." I wa shocked. Now I know what he meant by services. I can't believe I realized what services meant at the last minute. "No way! This was not part of the deal."

"Well it was. I give the Stiff a chance while you give me services. You can see being Dauntless leader can be very exhausting and stressful and I need some way to release that stress. This is the only way I can. Now be a good girl for me and take off your clothes." I zipped up my jacket to the top and was prepared to leave. "I don't have time for this." I quietly walked to the door until I was grabbed from behind. "Come on just let me in." He unzipped my jacket from behind. I couldn't take his strong hands from behind me.

He's just too strong for me. I felt him take my tank top and my bra off. I covered my boobs up immediately and before he could take off my pants he took my hands away. I stopped fighting cuz I knew it was useless to fight against him. I felt ashamed to show him my naked body. I felt ashamed that I had to stoop so low. But at the same time I knew it was the right thing to do because I was doing this for someone else.

Eric wiped my tear from behind with his finger. He rested two fingers underneath my chin and moved my head gently to his face. "Don't cry. I'll make it quick since this is your first time." He pushed me gently towards his bed. I was lying face down and I felt him on top of me. "You don't have to do this. If word gets out you'll get in trouble. You'll be kicked out. Aren't you afraid of being factionless?" I whimpered. "No one will know because this will be a secret between the both of us."

"But still this isn't right. I'm only sixteen. I'm only an initiate." I tried making up excuses so I can avoid what's coming. "So I'm eighteen. I became a leader last year. Age doesn't mean anything here in Dauntless. Better get that through your pretty little head." I felt him insert his sex and I felt a pain like no other. It wasn't like getting punched in the face or getting kicked in the gut. This was new and it was indescribable.

I cried out a little when he started pushing. He leaned closer to my ear. "Quiet. This isn't rough. I'm only going slow and gentle but just wait until I do go rough." He bit my ear gently as he slowly moved away from my ear. I covered my mouth with my hand to cover up my screams and cries.

I lost balance and collapsed on the bed but he still kept pushing. His hand was soon in my hair holding my head up. He lied he told me he wouldn't go rough but as time went by he went faster and rougher. His hand within the tangled mesh of my hair pulled tightly as he pushed in me. At least I wasn't looking at his face. This went on for a long time. I probably was with for two or three hours or maybe more.

I felt relief when it was over. When he got out of me. "Alright you're done. I'll give you some time to rest up. I'm gonna wash up. Feel free to after me." he said. When he walked to the bathroom and when I made sure that he was out of the room that was when I burst into silent tears. I hugged myself and drowned myself in my sadness and tears.

Has he done this before with other girls? How can my mom love someone so vile and cruel like him? Something doesn't seem right. Eric is cruel, cold, and ruthless. My mom is kind and caring. How can someone so sweet fall in love with someone so mean? I need to get to the bottom of this. But at the same time is Eric doing this because he knows I'm Divergent or is he getting to the bottom of it? So many questions that requires so many answers. Where am I gonna get all the answers to this?


	19. Knives And Words Can Hurt

The next day was hard for me. I was sore and I was aching after what happened to me yesterday. When we enter the training room I see a table with knives spread across it. It's knife throwing day again. It's a good thing I trained Tris early for this moment. Under my guidance she's been improving greatly. Eric stands in the middle of the room. He sneaks me in a wink and I quickly turn my face away from him. I can't look at him the same anymore after what he did to me.

"Tomorrow will be the last day of stage one. You will resume fighting then. Today you'll be learning how to aim. Everyone pick up three knives. And pay attention while Four demonstrates the correct technique for throwing them." No one moves until Eric yelled at us to. We all stumble and run for the knives. "He's in a bad mood today." said Christina.

"Is he ever in a good mood?" replied Tris. They don't know him as much as I do. Tris practices throwing without a knife. I was proud of myself. She was warming up like I taught her to do. "I think the Stiff's taken too many hits to the head. Hey Stiff! Remember what a knife is?" smirked Peter. "Can it smartmouth." I said.

Before Peter can escalate this any further Eric broke it up. He grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear. "Watch it. I wouldn't want to have to see your pretty little face get destroyed." I relaxed when he walked away from me.

"Hey Peter! Remember what a target is?" smirked Tris. She's really good with knives. I mean she is because I taught her. Al was the only person that hasn't hit the target I was scared for what Eric will think. He doesn't tolerate weakness. "How slow are you, Candor? Do you need glasses? Should I move the target closer to you?" This wasn't going to end well soon Al was forced to stand in front of the target after refusing to retrieve the knife.

He was supposed to stand in front of the target while Four throws knives at him and if he flinches he's out. I guess orders are mandatory in Dauntless but at what cost. Like what if he told us to go jump off a bridge. Four looked bored as he questioned Eric's authority. He made sure to let everyone know he has the most authority here and everywhere else. As Four readied his stance and just when he was about to throw that knife Tris stood in the way.

"Any idiot can stand in front of a target. It doesn't prove anything except that you're bullying us. Which as I recall, is a sign of cowardice." The room was silent after Tris made that comment.

"Then it should be easy for you. If you're willing to take his place." Tris wove through the crowd of initiates and took Al's place. "There goes your pretty face. Oh, wait. You don't have one." taunted Peter. It was a good thing I stood next to Peter because then I wouldn't have been able to crush his foot. He quickly groaned in pain as he looked to me. I was standing with an innocent look. "What are you looking at? Do you got proof that I stepped on your foot?" Just as Peter was about to talk I stopped him. "Yeah right I didn't think so maybe next time you should think before you say something if you got a brain in there. Oh wait. You don't have one." Will and Christina both high fived me on both hands after I burned Peter.

Four taunted Tris as he threw knives at her. He kept missing her but I highly doubt Eric will let her off until Four marks her. Four kept taunting her and kept trying to get her to give up but she wouldn't budge. The knives were getting closer to her until one knife hit her. It nicked her ear. I saw the small blood trailing down from her ear.

"I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as daring as she is. But I think that's enough for today." I ran towards Tris grabbing the edge of my shirt sleeve and dabbing at her tiny wound. Just thank goodness her whole ear isn't cut off. Eric walked past us and got closer to us. "I should keep my eye on you." he said. He glares at me longer as he walks away. Tris exploded on Four after I moved my arm away from her.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Yes I did. And you should thank me for helping you."

"Thank you? You almost stabbed my ear and you spent the entire time taunting me. Why would I thank you?" I held Tris back in case she decides to lunge at him. "You know I'm getting a little tired of waiting for to catch on! And that goes for you!" Four pointed at me.

"Catch on? Catch on to what? That you wanted to prove to Eric how tough you are? That you're sadistic, just like he is?" I wouldn't call Four sadistic I mean he did question Eric's authority a couple minutes ago.

"I'm not sadistic." His voice is calmer now. "If I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have already?" He's got a point. Tris was so frustrated she didn't even know what to reply back with. "I see you're taking after me. I'm proud of you." I said as I walked back to the dorms with her. "Well I have you to guide me and you inspired me after saving Christina. That was selfless of you."

"I know." I said playfully nudging her. "Maybe it would've been best if I went to Abnegation." I jokingly said. "You in grey? I can't imagine." she said. "But Four is right if he wanted to hurt you or have you dead he would've already done it. Each day we spend at Dauntless it gets more ruthless and dangerous. I'm not sure how we're going to survive but we are."

We both separated when I decide to go over to the chasm for some alone time. As I walked to the throat I felt someone grab me from behind and and slam me to the wall. I felt a knife on my throat and felt warm breaths upon my face.

"You were reckless today. Just be grateful that I was there to save you from that Candor smartmouth." Eric's voice was rocky and quiet. "Isn't the point of Dauntless is to stand up for the ones who can't. You should know you're a leader or there's more rocks in your head then there are in this compound. Tris is right you're nothing but a coward. You only bully the innocent just so you can feel something."

Eric pressed the knife more closer to my throat. "Quiet. You're only an initiate. What do you know about being Dauntless or being a leader? You know nothing. The only thing you know how to do is to look pretty and cower behind your mother. Well wake up she's not here to help you anymore. You're looks won't get you anywhere and your attitude will seal yourself a dark fate. Next time I call on you I'll be so rough you won't be able to sit properly for a week." When he whispered in my ear I felt my skin crawl.

"Bullying the initiates again?" I heard Four's voice and felt relief when he pulled Eric off me. "None of your business." he said. "It is my business. I may not be a leader but I still have the authority to report the wrongs done by one and how will Max react when he hears that you've been picking on the initiates. Displaying cowardice won't get you anywhere." he said.

Eric spit on the floor and tried to one up Four. "He won't do anything about it. He won't believe you because you know why? Because you're only an instructor and I'm a leader." he said. He purposefully pushed past Four. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. "See you later my pet."

"Are you alright?" asked Four. "No because now I realize Eric is right. I don't know anything. What I'm doing is it really right?" Four put his hand on my shoulder and soon he made a fist and rested that fist on my heart. "You have the heart of a warrior. You and Tris embody the true meaning of Dauntless. Don't listen to Eric he's just having a bad day." When is Eric not having a bad day. Sometimes I doubt myself when people like Eric tells me words like this. But there are good people like Four who reassure me that what I'm doing is truly right. It's the balance of the world I guess. You need both the good and the bad.


	20. Molly Got Mollywhopped

Today is our final day of stage one and the day before Visiting Day. All the parents will be here for the initiates. Everybody's except mine and I doubt Jeanine will be here to support me. I bet she's fuming back at my old home now. But this will give me a chance to visit mom. I can visit my mom's grave tomorrow.

"Didn't realize you were so skinny, Stiff?"

"Get away from me." I looked back and I see Peter and his gang messing with Tris and Tris got nothing on but a towel wrapped around her. Peter kept goading Molly to take part in it but I looked at her and I can see she unsure. I guess Tris isn't the only person I influenced. "Look at her. She's practically a child." she said anxiously. I must know that she's not doing this of her own free will. Peter's making her do this and I don't want to know what will happen next if Molly doesn't.

"Oh, I don't know. She could be hiding something under that towel. Why don't we look and see?" Tris ducked under Peter's arm and tried to get away but Peter was too quick and he snatches the towel away from her. Tris was naked on the ground her back facing the ceiling. I looked back to when Eric stripped me naked not only did he strip me of all my clothes he stripped me of my pride and dignity. I felt humiliated and ashamed for having to stoop this low to survive and to let someone so cruel see my bare body.

I charged at the gang and I landed a punch straight to Drew's eye. He fell down in pain in seconds. Peter tried to attack but he was no match against me when I'm enraged. I grab his head so tight he was trying to wriggle his way out of here. I banged his face on the nearest bed I could find. I banged his face to the metal bar so hard blood started to come out of his nose. I grabbed the towel on the ground and wrapped it on Tris. She looks at me with embarrassment. "Come on. Let's just get you in some clothes and I'll make sure those guys will never bother you." While I was leading Tris out I looked back and saw Molly mouthed an "I'm sorry." I mouthed back a "It'll be alright."

I lead her over to her bed and passed down a dress to her. It was the first thing I could get my hands on. It was the same dress she got when Christina was doing makeovers. "I'm sorry. I can't believe you had to go through that. Picking on people is one thing but when it comes to sexual harrassment like that then it's crossing the line. Like I mean we should just rally up all the people like that and just put them in a little kill box. Finish them off right then and there. The world doesn't need people like that." Tris looked at me shocked.

"I guess this is the first time you've seen me enraged. I don't like it. It turns me into a different person. Anger and rage doesn't win a battle all it does is take you down a dark path and that dark path is something you want to avoid. It's a good thing my mom didn't see that. She would've been disappointed." I was speaking for myself when I was comforting Tris. I was talking about Eric. I should've saved some inner strength for myself. Tears started to drip in my face and I sniffled on my lap. Tris hugged me as she quietly cried too.

We get over to the Pit after Tris changes into training clothes. "Hey, where were you this morning." Christina asks. Tris and I just look at each other nervously trying to come up with an excuse. "We got held up." she said. Four stands in front of the board and writes down the names. Tris was getting antsy. I bet she wants to fight Peter after what he did to her. She should win I mean I did break his nose so he's weakened a bit and at the same time he was asking for it.

"You okay, Tris? You looka little…" Al was scared to talk to Tris. I'm on the same page as him. I never seen Tris this mad before. Actually I never seen her mad at all but she's got a good reason to be. "A little what?" After Four walks away our fighting partners are revealed. Tris was paired up against Molly. The shock was doubled this time. Tris and Molly are fighting. How is this gonna play out? Molly is making good progress on being her true self and I can't fight Will. Before the fight I was talking to Molly trying to get her to talk her out of it.

"I'll be fine and besides I deserve it anyway. After what I did." she said looking down. "Molly you didn't pull that towel away from her. You had to say those things because Peter made you. You're scared of Peter don't try to hid it. I can see it in your eyes."

"I just wish things were different." she said. "It will be because after stage one I'm gonna make sure to spend more time with you. You won't ever have to feel afraid around me. I promise." I said quietly. "Thanks you know you're pretty cool and you got great friends mind if I hang out with you and your gang some time." she said. "I'll talk it out with them but I think they'll be fine with it."

Before Tris and Molly's fight it was me against Drew. That fight lasted about maybe two or three minutes. The guy was strong but not so smart. He's all brawn and no brain and I can say the same for Peter, Eric, and Lara. Then it was Tris vs Molly. I saw a different side of Tris that day. She attacked Molly like a bear. I don't mean to be rude but I guess the Tank got demolished or Molly got a good Mollywhopping. Okay I'll stop now.

Tris managed to knock Molly on the ground and up to that point she just kept kicking. She kept kicking Molly and the poor girl was curled up in a ball and her face was covered with blood. Four had to pull her away. Should I be proud that Tris won the fight or not? I checked up on Molly after Tris walked away. I quickly took her to the infirmary. The doctors said it was only a broken nose but she'll heal up soon. After cleaning up the blood they wrapped her nose up in medical tape. "Hey are you alright?" I asked. "Yeah. You don't have to feel bad for me. I deserved that. I shouldn't have listened to Peter but I'm so scared of him. No one stands up to him and if they do then they get beat up and…"

"And they always took Peter's side because he was Candor. I know Christina told me." I said. "I'm sick of this. He already made a rep for me as his evil sidekick before I thought it was okay but now you helped me open my eyes and now I don't like being looked at as his evil sidekick. I actually want people to respect me and have their respect in return but it's hard to do that when Peter is the one that controls me."

"Okay listen Peter does not control you. No one controls you except yourself. It'll be hard trying to let go of Peter. He's been in your life for a long time. But you have me and I'll never do anything to hurt you. I promise." It was close to a hug but we put our arms across our backs. We're getting there. We're almost there.


	21. Beautiful

It was Visiting Day and I got up the bed hobbling in pain. The day before Eric went rough with me. Really rough and this time I was actually lying down looking up at his face. I let a monster take me away. We all dress in silence. Even my whole gang aren't smiling. Just because it's Visiting Day doesn't always mean it's happy. Some parents don't show up at all and that's gonna be me. But at least I can use this time to visit my mother's grave.

I curl up my hair and put some makeup on. I put on a mid length black dress with long lace sleeves on. I head over to the marketplace to get something to offer my mom. Thank goodness they have flowers. Well they're spray painted black or dark red but it still works. I bought some black roses and head outside. I weave my way through the crowd of initiates and their families. Before I could head out Tris wanted me to introduce me to her mom. "Mom I would like to introduce you to-" Tris's mom knew who I was. "Ariana Davis. It's so great to meet you. You look just like your mother. I'm so sorry about your loss Chicago would've been much better if she was here." Having sympathies from Natalie Prior, wife of Andrew Prior, made my day a bit better. "She was the one I told you about. She helped me a lot in training."

"Just like your mother. If she were here right now she would be so proud of her. Keep doing what you're doing. Don't let people get in your way because soon you and my daughter will pave the way for a new and brighter future." She looks at the roses I got. "Oh these are for my mother. It's Visiting Day so I'm going to visit her grave."

"How nice of you. Your mother will always be with you no matter what." she said as she put her hand on my shoulder. The rest of my friends introduced me to their families when they came. I thought my Visiting Day would be sad but I feel happy because I found a family within Dauntless. My friends are my family now and being with family makes me happy. But seeing Cara again wasn't the highlight of my day. Cara is Will's sister and she's been a thorn on my side since Jeanine took over. I don't get it she was so nice to me when my mom was alive but when Jeanine took over she became all mean and obnoxious. It's like Jeanine poisoned her mind.

"Hello traitor." I roll my eyes while saying hi to her. "It's so nice to see you again I thought you would be too busy with Jeanine ruining Abnegation." I said. "I normally am but I made some time to visit my darling brother. Have a problem with that?" she said as she hugged Will. "Oh no I don't. The only problem I have is talking to one of the most bitchiest girls in Chicago." And that's true. "If you're gonna be a firestarter which you are then let me tell you your actions have caused Jeanine so much stress. She worries everyday on who's going to take her place. Nice going abandoning your family."

"Faction Before Blood and Jeanine was never my family." I said coldly. "Okay you know what-" Will got in between us before a fight started. "Okay that's enough out of you two. Cara you know better that Aria's going through a tough time right now and Aria you're not going to start a fight with my sister." he said. "Oh yes I do." I said giving Cara the look. "No you don't. Just ignore her. She's one of those people I told you about." said Natalie. Even though she's not my mom she's got the power to calm me down quickly almost like my mom. I rushed out of the crowd before things could get reheated back on. "Aria! What a ridiculous and funny name!" said Cara as I walked away.

When I got out of the Dauntless compound I saw that Molly was following me. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be with your family?" I asked. "They're not here. They're just busy. You know Candor always never too busy to start a debate and I just wanted to know what you were doing." she said. "I was just going to the cemetery. I'm gonna visit my mother's grave and have some alone time with her."

"Oh that's nice… I know this is kind of invasive but do you mind if I come along. Seeing everyone here with their families makes me feel a bit crowded and empty at the same time and I just wanted some more time with you." I smiled as I let her come along. I don't think she ever saw my mother's grave. She'll be stunned when she sees it. It's not like any other normal grave I can tell you that.

We took the train to town and walked the rest of the way when we got to town. We walked through the dreary and dim cemetery. Normally this place gives you a feeling of sadness but for me it gives a feeling of uniqueness. This is the only place where I can truly be alone. Alone with my mom. Before we get to my mom's grave we stop by Evelyn's grave. Evelyn was the wife of Marcus Eaton and together they had a child named Tobias. Cute little family right? Wrong. Even when my mom was alive rumors started to spread that Marcus was abusive. My mom didn't want to believe it and frankly neither did I. There would be no way Abnegation would be beat an innocent. Then there was Evelyn's sudden and mysterious death.

Her body was never found. She just suddenly disappeared off the face of the Earth. But she was proclaimed dead anyway. It was my mom's idea to give her a place in the cemetery. She believed that even in death people should be respected anyway. I crouched down and laid one rose against the tombstone. "You are still missed today. You're memory will live on." I whispered. After stopping by Evelyn we got to my mom's grave. Which is in fact a mausoleum. The people of Chicago were hit greatly when my mom died and so they gave her an extravagant and fancy grave.

"Wow is your mom inside there?" asked Molly. "Yeah. It's beautiful isn't it. Just wait until you see the inside of it." Inside was my mom. The windows were stained glass and even the sun can penetrate the glass. The light reflecting off it turns the whole room into a rainbow. "Whoa! This is amazing." Molly walked around and she stopped at the front window. The front window had a picture of a tree with its leaves being blowns. "That was my drawing. I remember I made a drawing of a tree for my mom. She loved it so much she commissioned artists in Amity to make a stained glass version of it and when she died I put it up here. So she can admire it in heaven."

"I bet your mom was a good person. From what I heard she really strived to make our home better. If only Jeanine wasn't in charge then we can really be where we should be. How come you didn't join Erudite? You could've continued on your mom's legacy that way."

"I felt like I didn't belong. My mom wanted me to be happy and she told me when the time came to choose she wouldn't stop me if I went to a different faction. She was kind and so supportive of me and my decisions. She even gave me this." I showed her my necklace. "Gave it to me when I turned thirteen. I was her little wishing star."

One of those flashback moments came back to me again as I walked around her tomb. I felt the cool, sleek marble tomb. I went back to the moment when I was a little girl. I woke up from a nightmare and I was so scared. My mom came rushing into my room wondering if I was alright. I told her about the nightmare I had and you know what that nightmare was? Her death what a coincidence. She told me that no matter what alive or dead she will always be with me. She'll never go anywhere. She wiped my tears with her soft hand and she slept with me for the night so she can fight the bad dreams away.

A couple tears escaped my eyes and made its way to the tomb. I almost forgot that Molly was here and quickly wiped away my tears. "I'm sorry." I said trying to regain composure. I quickly set down the roses on her tomb and tried to leave. "Hey you don't have to embarrassed. It's okay you miss your mom. We all have someone we miss." said Molly as she put her hand on the back of my shoulder. "It's just us here. You can cry." I was glad to hear that because more tears started to run down my face. I felt Molly hug me from behind and I cried even more.

Molly's hugging me! I think my mission is complete. I think I've finally gained her friendship. I know now she's not a bad person. That I can trust her. We stayed around for more talking and hanging out. I even showed her the cool inscription on her tomb.

" _Do not stand at my grave and weep  
I am not there. I do not sleep  
I am a thousand winds that blow  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain  
I am the gentle autumn rain  
When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight  
I am the soft stars that shine at night  
Do not stand at my grave and cry  
I am not there. I did not die"_

"That was my mom's favorite poem. It felt right to have it in here." I said. "It's beautiful." Molly was right. The poem was beautiful. Not only that but the grave is beautiful, my friendships are beautiful, my life… well almost beautiful. But I'll get there eventually.

 ***The poem is Do Not Stand At My Grave And Weep by Mary Elizabeth Frye**


	22. Eye For An Eye

"You weren't allowed to have pets?" Christina freaked out after Will told her that Erudite doesn't allow pets. It wasn't like that before. Back when my mom was in charge we were allowed to have pets. I used to have a light grey bunny named Lavender before until Jeanine disposed of it and when I mean by dispose of it I mean she brutally killed it in front of me. She said it was to better my life but what good can killing an innocent animal in the eyes of an innocent girl do. "Why not?"

"Because they're illogical. What is the point in providing food and shelter for an animal that soils your furniture, make your home smell bad, and ultimately dies?" You know the more Will and Christina argue. I feel the more connected they get. "The point is… Well they're fun to have. I had a bulldog named Chunker. One time we left a whole roasted chicken on the counter to cool, and while my mother went to the bathroom, he pulled it down off the counter and ate it, bones and skin and all. We laughed so hard."

I started laughing at her story. "It's a good thing that chicken was dead." Christina agreed with me. "Yes, that certainly changes my mind. Of course I want to live with an animal that eats all my food and destroys my kitchen. Why don't you just get a dog after initiation if you're feeling that nostalgic?"

"Because dogs are sort of ruined for me. After… you know, after the aptitude test." There was a somber feeling in the air and in my mind all I can think of is the warning I was given. Apparently I'm a rare case of Divergence there's been only one other person that's been known to have that but Tori doesn't know. I have to figure out who that person is and hopefully that person is still alive.

"How did you take care of the dog?" asked Will. "Oh… I picked the knife but I didn't have the heart to kill an innocent creature so I laid the knife down and showed kindness. Animals can smell fear and so if I don't show it I won't get attacked."

"Smart girl." he said as he fist bumped me. Tris was so out of this conversation I may not be Candor but I can read her body and say she's hiding something. Things have been strange lately. I mean Al is starting to grow more distant from us and Tris is starting to hold things from us as well. I mean I'm holding a secret but I have a good reason to keep it from them. After dinner we head back to the dormitory we see all the initiates crowding around the board.

"For those of you who just came in, I'm explaining how the ranks are determined. After the first round of fights, we ranked you according to your skill level. The number of points you earn depends on your skill level and the skill level of the person you beat. You earn more points for improving and more points for beating someone of a high skill level. I don't reward for preying on the weak. That is cowardice." I think Four was specifically talking to Peter at that last sentence.

"If you have a high rank, you lose points for losing to a low-ranked opponent. Stage two of training is weighted more heavily than stage one, because it is closely tied to overcoming cowardice. That is said, it is extremely difficult to rank high at the end of initiation if you rank low in stage one. We will announce the cuts tomorrow." I was shifting nervously a little. I hope my training paid off. I really want Tris and I to move on and for me to stop giving Eric services. "The fact that you are transfers and the Dauntless-born initiates are not will be taken into consideration. Four of you could be factionless and none of them. Or four of them could be factionless and none of you. Or any combination thereof. That said, here are your ranks."

He stepped back and the ranks were there.

1\. Aria  
2\. Edward  
3\. Peter  
4\. Will  
5\. Christina  
6\. Molly  
7\. Tris  
8\. Drew  
9\. Al  
10\. Myra

We're all in the top ten! But unless some of the Dauntless-born initiates fail stage one then we're good. I just hope Lara and her cronies fail stage one but that's me dreaming. Peter was mad that Christina was below Molly and she kept saying that it was no big deal that she deserved it anyway. "You beat the Stiff's candor smartmouth and yet you fail to beat the Stiff!"

"I told you I deserved it! I never wanted to make fun of her from the beginning! I never wanted to have people fear me so much!"

"What happened to you? Ever since you met the knowitall you've changed. You're not the old you anymore."

"Good. I'm sick of people always fearing me. Don't you always wonder what I really want?" Peter was mumbling for an answer. "Exactly you don't know me like Aria does. It's done." she said as she walked away. I smiled to myself as I saw Molly finally confront her fears. Then my smile disappeared as soon as Peter turned to me. "You…" I started to walk away too but he caught up to me and pinned me against the wall. "You ruined everything. You'll pay for this soon." My friends pulled him off of me including Molly.

Peter stormed off as Drew tried to catch up to him. "Look at you guys. Number one and number seven! You guys made it!" said Will as we all high-fived. Tris and I smiled at each other. I helped her make it. I helped both of us survive but not only that I helped Molly discover her true self. "I guess you're not as bad as I thought you were." said Christina. "I know I've been really mean and terrible in the past but really I'm here to make things right. I want to be a better person."

"So what do you guys think? Can we please include her in our group?" I asked while making puppy dog eyes. They all folded when I made the eyes. "Okay but I still got eyes on her." said Christina. It's a start. We all celebrated at the end but this was only the beginning. Stage two is gonna be more tougher than stage one. I just hope I don't have to betray my friends. I can already sense a rift in our friendship. When we were about to go celebrate Al chose to stay behind. He's acting more strange. He's growing more distant from us.

That night I dreamed about my mom. I woke up in the golden fields of Amity wearing a white dress. I got up and felt the cool breeze blow past me. I looked forth and saw my mom. I ran up to her and within the impact of the hug I knocked both of us to the ground. I cried on her shoulder as I held on to her tighter. "I miss you so much mom." I cried. "Shh. Shh. I'll always be with you my little wishing star." she said. I felt her stroke my hair from behind. We were running around and playing like we used to do when I was a little girl.

We fell on the ground laughing. "I've been watching you from above. I'm very proud of you Aria." I giggled when she said my new name. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I also saw how my sister was treating you. She really changed your life but not for the better." she said. "Not only my life but the lives of many other people. The peace we had between Erudite and Abnegation it's all gone and now she's on some crazy hunt for Divergents."

"Speaking of which I need you to find my refraction glasses and my light bending gloves and not only that I need you to go back to Erudite and retrieve something from your room." This dream got interesting. "What?" I asked. "Your fairy tale book. Inside that book holds secrets and I fear my sister will know those secrets and use it to destroy our home and everything we hold dear." Wait so all this time there was something hidden inside an old book I had and that something must be kept away from Jeanine!

"How am I supposed to get back into Erudite? I'm in Dauntless now. There's no way I can get inside there undetected and even if I do what if Jeanine has already cleaned out my room." I asked. "Figure something out. I know you. You're brave and you're smart. You're one of the bravest and smartest girls I know." she said as she squeezed my cheek. "Aww! Mom!" I laughed rubbing my cheek. Before this dream could go on any longer I awoke to the sound of fighting.

I hear scuffling and fighting and then a big thud. I rubbed my eyes and I slowly tried to get up from my bed. I was scared because what if Jeanine sent someone here to figure out who's Divergent and have them killed. I could be next. I felt something wet, cold, and sticky on my foot and when the lights came on I saw that I was standing in a small pool of blood and next to that pool of blood I saw Edward.

But that's not all. I leaned in closer and the closer I got my hands and my legs were being stained with blood as I tried to examine his face. I saw that his hands were covering his face. I saw a knife stabbed in his eye when I got close. My blood stained hands were covering my mouth as I tried to hide my cries. I was beyond shocked. I was horrified. Who would do such a thing? Everyone was crowding Edward and I couldn't hold it in. I rushed towards the bathroom and threw up. I was dizzy and light headed. I passed out after that.

Could this be the work of Jeanine? Could Edward be Divergent? No that's impossible. Edward couldn't be Divergent he always acts normal or he's just a really good actor until I thought of something. Peter said that I would pay for making Molly turn against him. When I saw the rankings Edward was in second and Peter was in third. I think Peter did this. No I don't think I know he did it. He spray painted Tris's bed, mercilessly beat her up, took her towel away, and he told me I would pay for it. I think how he's trying to do it is move himself up the ranking. Slowly torture me until he eliminates me.

I know Peter wanted to be the top initiate but I didn't know he would take these drastic measures to reach his goal. This incident taught me something. When everything seems calm and peaceful there's always a feeling of deceit and cruelty in the air and when that happens you should always watch your back.


	23. Keep Your Head Down

I woke up to my friends in the dorm. Everyone is gone but my group of friends. "Wow… You look bad." I tried to make light of the situation by snickering a little. "What happened?" I asked. "Last night Edward got stabbed in the eye and after he was taken away we found you passed out by your bed. No one slept that much. We all slept by your bed to make sure you were okay."

I slowly got up from my bed and when I got up I saw that I was still blood stained. The first thing I did was take a shower. I rubbed off all the blood and filth from my body. I let the warm water cleanse me of what happened last night. As soon as I get out and change into a new pair of clothes I was told that we have a day off after what happened last night. "We could visit him but what would we say? 'I didn't know you that well, but I'm sorry you got stabbed in the eye?'"

Will tried to make light of the situation with his joke. I don't blame him after witnessing what happened we all need something to distract us. I just still can't believe someone would do this and what more Dauntless isn't doing anything about it but then again these are the same people that makes us fight mercilessly, hung me and Christina off the Chasm so this doesn't surprise me that they're not doing anything about it.

Back when my mom was alive if news of this would happen she would immediately take action but I'm looking back on the good old days. "The most ridiculous part is, in any other faction it would be brave of us to tell someone what happened. But… in Dauntless… bravery won't do us any good." said Tris.

"Have you read the faction manifestos?" asked Will. We read and learned about them in school but I never really memorized them. I'm not sure if anyone has. "You have?" Tris and I said at the same time. But then again Will memorized the whole city map for fun so him memorizing the faction manifestos doesn't surprise me as well.

"One of the lines I remember from the Dauntless manifesto is, 'We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.'" Will finishes off with a sigh. I sighed along with him too. Back during the good old days the factions stuck to their principles. Erudite desired knowledge so they better the community and Dauntless are supposed to protect us from any harm and defend the innocents when times call for it. Now both factions have drifted from their founding principles and they've become twisted and what's more almost everyone thinks it's normal.

I joined Dauntless to restore honor in my life and in hopes to restore the honor and justice in everyone else's lives. But now I'm just fighting for survival. "Let's go to the cafeteria and eat cake." said Will. Now that is something worth doing to distract me from the somber feeling in the air. As soon as I saw Eric I told my group of friends that I would catch up to them. "So stage one is done and I've stuck my end of the bargain. I did it. I helped both me and Tris make it. I'm not your little slave anymore." I said. Eric started snickering. "You think just because stage one is over the deal is done? No… You're still my little slave. After those nights with you I realized it was almost like spending time with your mother. Spending time with my lost love. So for life you'll always be my little slave and nothing will change that."

"What? That wasn't the deal! You said if I give myself to you during stage one you would let me train Tris!" Eric covered my mouth when I got loud. "Quiet we don't want anyone figuring out our little secret." I rolled my eyes and sighed through his hand. "Attitude little pet." What am I to him his little slave or his little pet. "You know I like it when you misbehave. It gives me a reason to be rough with you." He gently pushed me to the wall. I felt his hand at my pants out of defense I bit hard on his hand. He released and I gave him a snarky smirk. "Did I do that? Did I misbehave? Are you crazy? I'm starting to think why my mom would ever fall in love with a guy like you." I said as I walked off.

This day just got more twisted and like Eric he twisted the deal and now I serve him for life. I turned around a corner and I saw Tris with a shocked expression. "You did what with Eric?" Oh boy my day just got even more twisted. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the Chasm. We made it to the bridge where she interrogated me.

"You did it with Eric?" she said. "I didn't know. I thought I would just be cleaning I didn't even think he would be this low. I was trying to help he was going to kick you out because at the time you were so below the line." I started crying through the rush and splashes of water. "I feel so ashamed of myself. There are moments where I'm grateful that my mom's dead because then she wouldn't have to see me do this." I couldn't say anymore. I was crying.

"Dauntless have drifted away from their principles. It's not right what he does to you. But why did you still do it after what he did to you?"

"You're my friend. One of the only friends I have and if I let you fail then I don't know what I would do with myself." Tris felt flattered. "Truth I'm stuck at the moment. When we talk about Erudite and our aptitude test I get so nervous even I started to get these weird dreams." I said. "What dreams?"

"My mother. She told me to go back to Erudite and get something back from my old room because if I don't then Jeanine will really destroy us and everything we hold dear."

"Really my mom told me I had to go to Erudite too. She told me to tell my brother to research the simulation serum. Not sure why but according to her tensions between Abnegation and Erudite are even more terrible than it was before." This is bad. The tensions between these two factions are getting worse. I fear a war may be in our midst and Dauntless is in between it still deciding to pick a side. "That serum may play a part in a war that's starting. A war being declared upon Abnegation. I have to go with you. I know how Erudite works and everything and with both of us we can get our missions done so quick before Eric or Four even realizes we're gone." Tris agreed with me. Our mission is set now we just have to wait for a perfect time to go.

Now I wonder since she was told to go to Erudite too does she hold a secret? Is she Divergent like me?

When we got back to the dorms I saw that both Myra's and Edward's beds were empty. "They quit." said Christina. "Even Myra?" asked Tris. "She said she didn't want to be here without him. She was going to get cut anyway. At least they didn't cut Al." Two of the Dauntless-born also got cut according to Christina also. Great now here are the updated rankings.

1\. Aria  
2\. Peter  
3\. Will  
4\. Christina  
5\. Molly  
6\. Tris  
7\. Drew  
8\. Al

I even saw on the rankings board Edward and Myra's name crossed out. Even though I don't know them as much I put my hand on both their names and erased them. "May God show you kindness on your journey." I said. I looked over to my right and saw Peter's evil smirk. Not only do I have to watch my back but I really have to keep my head down.


End file.
